New Rose
by Stinger909XL
Summary: A six year old Weiss Schnee has an argument with her father that leads to her getting lost in the forest, and losing something everyone holds dear. Found by a local, blonde hunter, she is taken in and lives as one of them.
1. New Rose Volume I Chapter I

**New Rose:**

**Volume I Chapter I:**

* * *

**This is my newest invention, taking over "_Remnant's Freelancers'_" place in the commonly written. Well, after my story Phantom over at FictionPress. But anyways, enjoy the reading!**

* * *

**17th July 2005**

* * *

A six year old Weiss Schnee stormed into her room, slamming the large door behind her. She threw herself onto her large bed, and began to sob into her pillow. Weiss heard a short, sharp knock at the door.

"Weiss. It's me, Winter. Open up please." The six year old heard the nine year old plead from behind her door. Winter was her eldest sister, one of two others, and the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company.

"Go away!" The young, white haired girl shouted at the door in response. All was silent, and she could hear her sister's footfalls slowly becoming quieter. But she could then hear louder, more prominent steps heading towards the door. With warning, her father's, Ignaz Schnee's, voice boomed and echoed around the room.

"Weiss Schnee! Come out here this very instant!" He commanded angrily, and the girl began to cry further.

"No!" She screamed at him, her throat raw from the sobbing. She heard some inaudible muttering before her father spoke up again.

"Fine..." He said, anger still evident in his voice, but his mindset had changed. "So be it. Do not come out. I should never have expected you to have been as understanding as your sisters have been." Ignaz said before he walked away from the room, leaving the young girl all ran over to the large bedroom window, staring out to lush green forest on the outside. She sighed, watching the sun slowly make it's descent past the horizon. She sat there on the windowsill, leaning against a wall, resting her head against the cold windowsill. The girl watched as the guards patrolled the outside of the building, slowly wandering around the large family vacation home. Weiss liked Patch, the small island off the City of Vale's west coast. It was filled a diverse culture of many different peoples, such as hunters or fishers. It's vast forests were home to hundreds of species of animals. But also the Creatures of Grimm. They may have been numbered down to only a few thousand, thirty thousand at most, they were still extremely powerful and dangerous. Weiss' thoughts left her as she gazed out of the window, a look of wonder of her face.

"Wei-Weiss?" A small, timid voice came from behind the door, and the white haired girl snapped out of the daze in an instant. "Weiss, can... Can I come in please." She listened to the voice, being almost impossible to understand in the quiet tone it was used. Weiss stood up, walking over to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it. Who she saw didn't surprise her, she had recognised the voice near instantaneously. "Thank you, Weiss." The voice said, it's owner was Weiss' twin sister, Galatea Schnee. But before she could say anything, her sister gave her a short hug, and Weiss felt the anger wash away.

"It's OK, Gala." Weiss replied calmly, any negative emotion from before now gone. Gala, however, didn't agree with Weiss' judgement on the situation.

"But it's not OK." Gala told the other, slightly taller girl, who smiled sadly.

"What Papa is going to do. Gala, I am sure it's the right thing." Weiss answered, but still, Gala didn't believe her twin.

"But _you_ don't agree with him either." She complained, and Weiss smiled at her again, bringing her into another small hug.

"No I don't." Weiss said, a small growl coming from her accidentally. "But Papa always does the right thing, doesn't he." Weiss told her sister, who nodded slowly. "Now. It's getting late, you better get back to your room, Gala." Weiss informed the twin, who nodded again.

"OK. Night night, Weiss." Gala said as she plodded lightly out of the room, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Goodnight Sis." Weiss replied, heading over to her large walk-in wardrobe, a saddened smile on her face as she pulled out some clothes.

* * *

**And finished. So this was chapter one of a hopefully finishable _(That's totally a word!)_ story, as I have only ever finished one, all the others I have lost inspiration with, also, I hope you found this interesting. Feel free to review or PM me with any questions, suggestions, or advice. Anyways, as I always say, Constructive Criticism is always useful!**

**Stinger out!**


	2. New Rose Volume I Chapter II

**New Rose:**

**Volume I Chapter II:**

* * *

**Monty Oum, in the most tragic of moments, has died. But he shall live on, in the hearts of his family and friends, and the hearts of his community, _our_ hearts. And Monty would have wanted us to do what Matt has told us to. Do something creative and imaginative. This is mine, and I urge you to do yours.**

* * *

**17th July 2005**

* * *

Weiss threw on a thick, padded jacket. This then completed her set, the _outdoors _ walked quietly over to her door, opening it slowly and carefully. She tip-toed out of her room, and then through the hallway, looking over her shoulders to check there was no one coming. The white haired girl placed her foot on a floorboard, that caused a creaking to echo down the hall. She stopped instantly, and she looked around the hallway, checking for her father. But she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw no one. Weiss crept onward, trying her hardest to not create any noise. She walked her way over to a large, wooden door. A chilling wind was blowing through the small crack underneath the door, and Weiss felt her body give a small shiver from the cold. The young girl reached for the door handle, and she pulled it open, letting the cold chill that had been hidden behind the door now blew through into the house. Weiss smiled wide as she ran out into the cold, fresh air, spreading her arms out wide as she ran around the large garden and into the nearby forest.

"Ha ha ha!" The girl laughed and giggled happily, running through the forest. The moonlight illuminated the ground with a grey-blue light. Weiss, however, didn't know where she was going, she was just a young child playing around in a forest for the first time in her life. She slowed down, taking a quick look around, scanning the horizon. Her eyes widened when she had no recognition of where she was, only seeing trees for as far as she could see. This is when fear sparked in her eyes, and she started running hurriedly in a similar direction to the way she had came. But, unbeknownst to her, she was heading in another, near random direction, searching for the light of the holiday mansion. She started breathing heavily, as she ran for minutes on end, taking no time to stop and take a breath. When she finally took her first stop, she leaned against a large tree, taking deep breaths. "Where... Where..." She huffed as she frantically looked around for any sign of her family's mansion home. She started up again, continuing for more minutes. "Hello! Hello!" She called out, and she brushed some strands of her long, white hair from her eyes. "Papa!" Weiss cried fearfully, still running in search of the building. "Papa, I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, still not stopping. "Papa! Papa ple-_Aah_!" The white haired girl cried out as she tripped over a tree root that was jutting out of the ground. Falling head first, she hit the ground, and instantaneously lost consciousness.

* * *

The tall, blonde man walked slowly through the forest, his hunting rifle slung over his back. He had been following a small Grimm before it had managed to escape him by burrowing into the dirt, leaving him frustrated and slightly angry. He grumbled as he followed the path back to his cabin where he slept overnight for his hunts. Never did he expect to stumble across a young girl lying on the floor, with small cuts and slashes over her legs. His paternal instinct kicked in, and he picked the girl up from the forest floor, slinging her over his shoulder as he then headed double-time back to his cabin.

"Come on, come on, come on." He muttered to himself as he ran towards the small, wooden building he saw in front of him, his cabin. The man threw the door open, and placed the injured girl down onto his bed. He grabbed a medical kit from a nearby cupboard, began to inspect the wounds. The most notable one the man saw was a large slash going over the girl's left eye. "Disinfect it before applying the bandages to the wound, Tai." He told himself. Pulling out a small spray bottle, he began to spray the wound. He saw the girl, unconsciously, begin the writhe from the sharp pain it would have been giving her on the eyelid. Upon noticing this, Tai pulled away from her, and she began to stir from her unconsciousness.

"Uh..." She groaned painfully, pulling a hand to her eye. Tai realised what she was doing, and stopped her from placing her hand on her eye.

"Hey hey hey. I've just disinfected that wound, don't agitate it, please." Tai tells the girl, who stops when she hears what he has said.

"What... What do you mean..?" She questioned him groggily, looking, seemingly, both at him and past him at the same time. "What wound?" She asked him, and he pulls out the bandages. "Wait... Wait, what're you doing?" She said, asking him another question.

"The wound on your left eyelid." He replied blandly and walked over to her with the bandages. "Let me do this." He tells her, and she complies, letting him wrap the bandages around her head, covering her left eye. "Good. Now, can you tell me your name?" He asked, and the girl opened her mouth as if she's about to speak, but closed it again.

"I... My name... Is..." She spoke, but she couldn't seem to finish her sentence. "I... I don't know." She admitted, and Tai sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Well then." He said, looking at her. "I'm Taiyang. And I guess... I guess I'll call you Skye, that matches your eyes." He told her, and she nodded. "OK. Well, I've got to get home. And you've probably got to come with me now. So, come on Skye." He told her and he pulled her off of the bed.

* * *

They walked through the forest, and Tai noted how curious Skye was with the world around her. She was always looking at it with glee, smiling as she ran ahead. Occasionally, she would turn around and call to him.

"Come on, Mr Taiyang! Come on!" She would shout to him, and he would jog to catch her. She would squeal with joy as she watched the animals run up the trees and around the bushes, as if they were doing some sort of dance. Other than that, it was a normal walk home. Tai had his bag with him, filled with animal meat for extra food. Although it didn't often take long to reach his home, having a girl whom you only just met running around whilst you're making your way there can slow you down.

"Skye. Come on now, we're here. We're home." He told her, and she stopped instantly, rushing behind him. He gave the door a light knock, it opened, revealing a girl with similar golden blonde hair and violet eyes to Tai.

"Daddy! You're home!" The girl exclaimed, giving him an intense bear-hug. "Come on Daddy, Ruby's been waiting for you all day." She told him, and he nodded.

"OK Yang. Let me catch some fresh air before I come inside, go to Ruby." He replied, and the girl dashed away, leaving Tai and Skye outside together. Skye looks at him, her eyes shining in the early daylight.

"Who... Who was that?" She asked him, and Taiyang smiled at her.

"That, Skye, was one of my two daughters, her name was Yang. My other daughter is called Ruby." He told her, and she looked inside the house.

"Can... Can I talk with them?" She said timidly, edging closer and closer to the door. Taiyang gave her another, large smile at the question.

"Of course you can, Skye." He answered, and the girl dashed inside, following the path Yang had taken. Tai let out a chuckle before following them inside.

* * *

**Chapter Two of New Rose is now complete, and dedicated to the late Monty Oum. If heaven does exist, I hope it is your own, personal heaven, as then he is with all of his creations for all eternity. Constructive Criticism is always useful.**

**Stinger out!**


	3. New Rose Volume I Chapter III

**New Rose:**

**Volume I Chapter III:**

* * *

**And Chapter 3. This was started on February 3. So, with Monty's death still fresh in my memory, I wish to tell you guys to keep on writing, or drawing or doing whatever creative things you do. I want you to keep dreaming. I want you to continue on, you can mourn his death, but we have to honour Matt's wishes of us, doing what Monty can no longer do. We have to be creative for him.**

* * *

**17th July 2005**

* * *

Tai walked in through the door only to see Skye being looked over by Yang, who was obviously not expecting this girl to come into her home. Yang saw her father, and gave him a curious look.

"Daddy." She said, curiousness in her voice as well. "Daddy, who is this girl?" Yang asked him, and he watched as Skye walked slightly away from Yang. Taiyang smiled slightly as he watched Skye back away from the golden-blonde girl.

"Yang, this is Skye. I found her injured out in the forest. Skye, this is my eldest daughter Yang." He informed Yang, who had not taken her eyes off of Skye for even a single moment since she had spotted Tai.

"And Daddy?" Yang said, looking at her father again. "What's that funny white cloth thing on her head?" Yang questioned, but Taiyang didn't smile that time, instead, he grimaced.

"Uh... That's a bandage Yang, she got a... Cut on her eyelid." He told Yang, who nodded in childish understanding.

"OK Daddy." Yang said, before smiling at Skye. "Hi Skye, I'm Yang. I like it when Daddy takes me and Ruby out on hunts." Yang told Skye, who looked up at Tai timidly. Tai smiled at her and gave a short nod, telling her she could do whatever she wanted.

"H-Hi Yang... I'm Sk-Skye." Skye said, stumbling over her words. "I like playing out in the forest... It was fun." She finished more confidently, now a very small smile on her face.

"Wow, Ruby likes that too. You _have_ to meet her!" Yang exclaimed happily, which caused Skye flinch imperceptibly. "Ruby!" Yang called her sister, and a dash of red appeared in front of Skye, which then evaporated into red rose petals. Next to Yang was a small, dark haired girl who looked of a similar age to Skye.

"Yes Sis?" The young girl questioned, and Yang giggled when she pointed to Skye. The girl, Ruby, looked towards Skye, her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Ruby, this is Skye. Dad found her out in the forest." Yang told the other girl, who was still staring at Skye with intense curiosity in her eyes. They stood there for a few more seconds before Ruby squealed with delight.

"Oh you look really cute! Your hair's like, white, and your eyes are like the sky. Ooh, now your name makes sense." Ruby says, and Yang giggles.

"Oh, and Ruby." Yang said, only have received another curious look from her sister. "Skye likes playing in the forest." Yang told her, and Ruby looked over to Skye, grabbed her hand, and dashed out of the door with her.

* * *

"Oh oh oh. Come on, come on!" Ruby cried joyfully, letting go of the white haired girl. The almost instantaneous placement into the forest has left Skye both surprised, and also quite dizzy. She stumbled around slightly before she shook her head vigorously.

"Uh... Wait for... Wait for me!" Skye called back as Ruby ran off laughing, a huge smile placed upon her face. Skye ran after Ruby, who had seemingly disappeared into the trees. "Um... Where... Where are you?" Skye called out to the disappeared girl, but heard no reply.

"Boo!" Ruby shouted from a nearby bush, jumping out of it. Skye looked as if she had jumped out of her skin as she jumped away from the cloak wearing young girl.

"D-Don't do that. You... You scared me..." Skye stuttered, causing Ruby to laugh.

"That was the point, silly." The scarlet haired girl replied, giggling at her newest friend. Skye felt herself smiling as the two began to chase each other around the trees, now back within sight of the house. From the house, Taiyang and his wife, Summer Rose, were watching the two play.

"Skye's definitely another Rose, you know." Tai told the red haired woman next to him, who laughed.

"How so?" She replied with a raised eyebrow. Then Tai laughed, watching as his eldest daughter joined the fray.

"She's so energetic once she gets to trust who she's with. She's just like Ruby is, or what you were like." He answers, only to receive a light punch to the shoulder by Summer.

"Are you calling me socially awkward, Tai?" She demanded, and small smile on her face. Tai smiled back at her.

"Of course not, Summer. If you were socially awkward, you wouldn't be here." The blonde man replied, placing his arm around his wife's shoulder. "I'm happy Ruby's got someone who enjoys what she does. It'll make _her_ happy." He said to Summer, who nodded.

"Yes... Yes it will." The woman spoke, still smiling as she watched her daughters play.

* * *

Skye was running beside Ruby as they fled from Yang, who was chasing them. All three laughed as they played, chasing each other around. Taiyang walked over to them, placing a hand on Yang's shoulder.

"Come on you three, let's get inside." Tai said, earning an _'Aw'_s from Ruby and Yang, whilst Skye had stopped instantly and begun to head over to the house.

"OK Daddy..." Ruby sighed as she walked past him sadly.

"Good girls. I'll tell you something when we're inside." Tai whispered to himself as Yang ran after Ruby, who had managed to get in front of her.

"Ruby! Wait up!" Yang called to her sister, who laughed and she sped up.

* * *

Tai stepped inside of his home, and saw the three girls sitting down on the floor chattering. A small smile crossed his face when he saw Skye joining in with the other two, his daughters. Summer stepped out from behind him, walking over to the girls. Skye noticed the new face and stopped instantaneously, backing away from her.

"Skye, it's OK." Tai said from the other side of the room. "She's my wife, Summer, she won't hurt you." Tai told her, and Skye looked over at him, a scared look on her face.

"Yes... Yes, it's OK Skye." Summer said, smiling at her. Skye looked over at Summer, her fear now melted away as she shifted closer to the woman. She takes a few seconds before dashing over to Summer, and giving her a small hug.

"Hello." Skye said quietly as she let go of the woman's legs. Summer let out a small chuckle.

"Hello Skye. It's nice to meet you, I'm sure you'll like it here." Skye replied to the child, her voice filled with a motherly tone. From the sideline, Ruby piped up.

"Mummy. What do you mean? Is she... Is she _staying_ here?" Ruby questioned her mother excitedly, and Summer looked over at Taiyang. Tai smiled when he saw Ruby's happiness.

"Yes Ruby. Your mother and I have decided to take Skye in as our own. As Skye Rose." The man told them, and Ruby squealed happily at the news.

"Yay! Skye gets to stay!" The young girl cried with joy as she enveloped her newest sister in a large, tight hug. Skye looked as if her eyes were about to pop out of her sockets before Ruby let her go, and she dropped to the floor. Taking deep breaths, Skye pushed herself up to see Yang laughing at the two, and Ruby peering down at her with a look of sorrow. "Oops... Sorry." Ruby told Skye, who smiled at Ruby.

"I'm fine." Skye reassured her, and Ruby perked up, her eyes lighting up again.

"Girls, it's getting late, you three better get to bed." Summer told them. Yang dashed to their room, leaving Ruby to guide the Skye through her new home. Tai and Summer watched as the girls headed off, smiles on their faces.

"I told you she was a Rose. She's definitely got the energy when she wants to use it." Tai spoke to Summer, who shrugged.

"I've never been one to judge, I won't start now." She replied, earning a laugh from Taiyang.

"Yes... You never did judge anyone. Not even Qrow or I when we fought." The blonde man said, and Summer nodded.

"You're right, but I think that was a good call." Summer answered, before heading to the kitchen. "Well, I'm going to make some coffee, you want any, Tai?" She asked him, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"No thanks, last time I had any of that stuff, I raced around the forest until I couldn't move." Tai replied, following her anyway.

* * *

**And done. So, I feel as if I need to state their ages (As of this Chapter, and this one only). Taiyang is, in this chapter, 34 years old. Summer is 32, Yang is 8. Skye/Weiss is 6, and Ruby is 5, coming up to 6. Chapter finished late 4 February. Constructive Criticism is always useful!**

**Stinger out!**


	4. New Rose Volume I Chapter IV

**New Rose:**

**Volume I Chapter IV:**

* * *

**Hey, it's Chapter 4. I really don't know what to put here now, but before this it was five lines of complete and utter nonsense, so be happy it's not there now. Anyway, on with the story, and what-not.**

* * *

**Three Days since Volume I Chapter III: 20th July 2005**

* * *

Skye yawned as she stretched out her arms. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. When she felt her elbow hit a soft, warm mound next to her, she pulled herself away in surprise. Skye let out a quiet yelp, looking down to see Ruby laying next to her, underneath of her bed covers, still fast asleep. She pulled herself out of the covers, picking up her clothes she had placed carefully next to her bed. She still had the bandage wrapped around her head, and over her eye, and she pried at it. After a few minutes, Skye managed to pull it off, and she ran into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror in there, and saw a long, straight gash-like scar going over her left eye. She grimaced as she imagined how painful it must have felt.

"Oh, hey Skye." Yang said from behind her, with an added yawn at the end of her sentence. "What'cha doing?" Yang asked her, and Skye shrugged in response.

"I don't know, I guess I was just looking at my eye." She responded, still peering at the scar in the mirror. Yang suddenly appeared at her side, staring in the mirror with her.

"Wow... Oh wow, that looks cool. Do you remember how you got it?" Yang asked, but Skye shook her head.

"No, no I don't remember. I wish I could, though." Skye replied, walking away from the mirror and out of the bathroom, hurrying along the hallway and back to the shared bedroom. Skye took a few, long strides before she reached Ruby and she her shoulder. "Ruby, wake up." Skye said, but got no reaction from Ruby. Sighing she shook her again, still not getting a response.

"Hey, I've got this." Yang said as she appeared behind Skye for the second time. "**Ruby, wake up! Mum's got pancakes and strawberries!**" Yang shouted, almost knocking Skye off of her feet from the force. This caused Ruby's eyes to shoot open, and she was up in the space of two seconds.

"Huh? Pancakes, strawberries, where?" Ruby uttered, looking around the room with delight. "Yang... You lied to me again." Ruby whined when she saw Yang laughing.

"No I didn't, Mum's in the kitchen." Yang replied, watching as Ruby dashed out of the bedroom. Skye sighed as she saw Yang follow her sister out in as much of a hurry.

"What... What're pancakes?" She said aloud, before following her sisters out of the room.

* * *

Skye walked into the kitchen, and an intoxicating scent wafted into her nose. She took a large sniff, and fell in love with the smell instantly. She smiled at the two girls she saw sitting at the table, shovelling food into their mouths.

"What is that amazing smell?" Skye asked, walking over and taking a seat at the table. Ruby tried to speak up and answer, but failed due to the large piece of food in her mouth. Yang chuckled at her young sister, and swallowed her food.

"I don't think Skye could understand what you were trying to say there, Ruby." Yang laughed at her sister, only to receive a pout as her response. Ruby swallowed her food with a large gulp, and took a deep breath.

"I said," Ruby started as she gave Yang a short glare. "That it's pancakes. But, I mean, you _obviously_ already knew that..." Ruby trailed off as she placed another large piece of pancake into her mouth.

"No, Ruby, I didn't know that." Skye replied, smiling as Summer walked through the door with a plate for Skye.

"Hello Skye. I see you managed to catch up with these two wild children." Summer said as she placed the plate down in front of Skye, who nodded.

"Yes, I did." Skye replied, cutting off a piece of pancake.

"And _I_ see you've taken your bandage off." Tai said suddenly from the doorway, leaning on the door frame. Summer saw the look of worry on his face and sighed.

"Tai, I'm sure it's fine. The wound has healed." Summer assured him, and he smiled slightly.

"Yeah!" Ruby called out with agreement, causing the entire family to laugh.

"OK...OK, you're right. She doesn't need it any more." Tai said, looking over her eye, examining it. Skye smiled at this, and gave Tai a small hug.

"Thank you." She said quietly, and he ruffled her hair.

"No need to thank me, just thank Summer for changing my mind." Tai replied as Skye held her hands over her hair."

"Thank you." She said again, this time towards Summer, and Summer smiled at her.

"It's fine Skye." Summer said, patting her shoulder. "Come on you three, eat up. You've got a long day ahead of you." Summer told them, and Ruby began to shovel down her food.

"Done!" She exclaimed happily, jumping down from her chair onto the floor. Yang laughed at her again.

"Wait for me and Skye, Ruby." Yang said as Ruby headed out of the door, a smile on her face.

* * *

Skye finally finished her food and walked out of the door, and she saw Ruby playing outside as she had left the door open. Skye smiled as she ran out towards Ruby, who was seemingly on her own.

"Boo!" Yang shouted from beside the door. Skye jumped back through the door, and poked her head out, looking around the corner to see Yang standing there laughing.

"Hey. Don't do that." Skye said, glaring at her, but that only caused Yang to laugh even harder. Ruby called out to them from the woods.

"Hey, come on you two!" Ruby shouted to them, and Yang ran to her, leaving Skye behind.

"Wa-Wait up!" Skye called to the two sisters, chasing after them.

* * *

**Chapter 4 is now done, so yeah. Anyway, you know, stuff and things, and remember to keep moving forward... Constructive Criticism is always useful!**

**Stinger out!**


	5. New Rose Volume I Chapter V

**New Rose:**

**Volume I Chapter V:**

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaand Intro A/N. I will address any guest reviews in the Outro A/N, and PM any review posted by a logged-on account.**

* * *

**Two Days since Volume I Chapter IV: 22nd July 2005**

* * *

Taiyang was sat with his youngest daughter, Ruby, in his house's sitting room. Said daughter was extremely nervous, quivering in her seat. Tai could see the fear in her eyes, the fear of upsetting and offending her newest friend.

"Ruby, I'm sure she will be fine with you mentioning it now." Tai comforted the girl, who made no response. Summer was next to her daughter, and she then pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Your father's right Ruby. I doubt Skye would care if you took notice of the scar, Yang already has, and so has she." Summer told the six year old, who still said nothing.

"Ruby please. She will think that something is wrong if you don't say anything." Taiyang said, looking fondly at her. Ruby was silent, only letting out quiet grunts. The door opened, and a large yellow mass dashed onto Tai's lap.

"Hi Daddy!" Yang exclaimed happily, a large grin on her face. However, Taiyang's face didn't change, and Yang looked up at him with confusion. "Daddy? Daddy, what's wrong?" She asked him, and now he looked down at her.

"Nothing Yang. It's nothing. Ruby's just a little distressed right now." He replied, and Yang raced to her sister's side.

"Hey Ruby... It's OK. What's wrong?" Yang soothed, and she saw her sister's body relax. Ruby sniffed quietly, placing her head on Yang's shoulder. Tai saw this, and headed out the room, with Summer quickly following him.

"I just... I don't want to hurt her Yang." Ruby sobbed onto the blonde's shoulder. Yang looked down at the girl confusedly.

"Who, Ruby?" Yang questioned her dark haired sister. Ruby sniffed loudly once again.

"Skye! I don't want to make her sad by making her think about her scar." Ruby cried, and and Yang then gave her a large hug.

"Ruby. She already knows about her scar. Skye doesn't care about it." Yang replied as she let go of her sister, who took a large breath.

"But Yang... What if she doesn't like _thinking_ about it?" The dark haired girl whined, but this only caused Yang to ruffle the younger's hair.

"Just talk to her about, it'll be fine." Yang said before leaving the room herself, and Ruby was then all alone.

* * *

Skye yawned as she got out of bed, the sunlight shining through the window, almost blinding her. Using her hand to shield her eyes, she headed out of the room. She pushed the door open harder than she had first intended to, and she heard a muffled _'oof'_. She poked her head around the door, and saw Yang sitting on the floor, rubbing her forehead. Her eyes widened, she rushed to help up the older girl, who shook her head as she stood herself up.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Skye said, and Yang chuckled with a large grin on her face.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. But hey, now you're up, could follow me?" Yang asked kindly, and Skye gave her a peculiar look.

"What do yo-" Skye started, but never got the chance to finish.

"Great! Come on." Yang exclaimed, grabbing Skye's hand and pulled her down the corridor. They stopped at the door to the sitting room. "OK. Go in and talk to Ruby, would you." Yang said, and pushed the smaller, whit haired girl into the room.

* * *

Ruby jolted awake as she heard the doors to the room slam open, and she almost threw herself out of her seat. She looked up at the door, and saw them swinging shut with Skye standing i front of them.

"Oh, hi!" Ruby said, trying her best to sound as happy and cheerful as she could. Skye, however, saw right past it, and dashed over to the girl's side.

"Ruby, are you OK?" Skye asked her worriedly, giving her a short hug.

"Yeah... I'm fine." Ruby lied to the white haired girl, and plastered a fake smile onto her face. Skye sighed as she shook her head.

"Well, you don't seem very fine." Skye replied, looking Ruby up and down.

"You can't ask me a question and change the answer." The dark haired girl whined at her adoptive sister, who shrugged in response. "OK... Fine. I-I'm scared that... I'm scared that I'll hurt you." Ruby whispered to the white haired girl, who chuckled quietly.

"Ruby. I don't understand what you mean?" Skye said, and Ruby sighed deeply, and then yawned.

"I mean... I mean, uh... I-I-I don't want to..." Ruby stuttered incoherently, looking down at the floor.

"Uh, what did you say Ruby?" Skye said with a small, unnoticeable grin on her face.

"I, uh, I don't want hurt you by talking about your scar." Ruby finished, speeding through her sentence. Skye looked at her, shaking her head.

"Ruby." She said, smiling at the dark haired girl. "I don't care about the scar. Don't worry, I won't be angry if you talk about it." Skye said as she pulled the girl into a long hug. "Well, I'm going to get something to eat." Skye dragged her out, Ruby not resisting as she sauntered through the door against her own will.

* * *

Yang was sat on Tai's lap, resting her head on his shoulder. Tai was watching the sitting room door intently, waiting for the two other girls to leave the room.

"Daddy? Do you think Skye will be able to get her to think it will be OK?" Yang asked him, and Tai sighed.

"I'm not sure, Yang. But I hope she will." Tai replied, stroking his daughter's hair. The sitting room door opened, Yang shot up and off of his lap, over to the two had walked out of the door.

"Oh! Did she do it? Did she talk to you about the scar?" Yang sped through her words, sending a look of confusion over both of their faces.

"Uh... What?" Ruby said with a raised eyebrow. Skye let out a extremely small giggle, smiling at the two.

"Yes. Yes she did." Skye told Yang, who let out a squeal of delight, and pulled the two into a bear hug.

"Good job Ruby!" Yang exclaimed happily, letting them out of the hug. Breathing heavily, Ruby smiled at her blonde sister.

"Thanks Yang..." Ruby said after taking a deep breath.

"Your welcome, Sis." Yang replied, a huge grin on her face. "Now come on you two, it's time for breakfast." Yang told them, and the three dashed into the kitchen.

* * *

**OK. I believe I answered the only guest review in the start of this chapter, so yeah. Remember to review or PM with questions or suggestions. Constructive Criticism is always useful, and remember to keep moving forward!**

**Stinger out!**


	6. New Rose Volume I Chapter VI

**New Rose:**

**Volume I Chapter VI:**

* * *

**As I said last chapter, guest reviews will be answered in the Outro A/N and other reviews or PM's with a reply PM.**

* * *

**22nd July 2005**

* * *

Skye followed the two sisters into the kitchen, and saw them already up at the table, Ruby with drool dripping from her mouth. Summer, the chef, turns around with a plate full of pancakes and strawberry syrup, and she chuckles at the sight of her daughter.

"Ruby, you're drooling." Summer says, and Ruby wipes the saliva off of her chin hastily, and sits up from resting her head on her hands and beams at her mother.

"I'm not any more!" She says happily, smiling, and Summer chuckles again. Yang snorts at her sister as Skye takes her seat at the table.

"Are you gonna eat that, Ruby? If you're not, I will." Yang told her, and the brunette's eyes widened, but that quickly turned into a glare at her golden-blonde sister.

"You wouldn't _dare_." She replied sharply, and Yang grinned back at her.

"Try me, Sis." Yang declared, and the two stared at each other from across the table.

"Well, maybe _I'll_ eat _yours_." Ruby responded, pointing at her older sister. Skye smiled and perked up from the background.

"If you can't decide who'll eat who's, I'll have all them instead." Skye said wickedly, and the other two stopped immediately and began to eat the food on their own plates. Taiyang headed in the room, smiling as he saw the sisters begin to gobble their food.

"Wow Skye, that usually goes on for minutes." Taiyang said as he walked in the room, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"I only got them to realise that they had their own food." Skye replied, grinning as she watched the two eat their food between glares at each other. It took the three a few more minutes to finish their food, and after that they ran out of the kitchen, one after the other.

* * *

The three dashed to their room, with Yang at the head, the fiery blonde crashing through the door. Ruby ran in behind her, her dark hair billowing out in waves. Skye, walking calmly in, watched as Ruby threw herself onto her bed, and shut her eyes instantly.

"Ruby?" Skye asked, looking at the girl confused. "Ruby, it's only just been breakfast. There's no need to sleep now." Skye said, and Ruby opened one eye, groaned, and closed it again. "If you say so..." Skye muttered quietly, a small smile on her face.

"Come on Skye, Daddy's going on a hunt today, and he says there's big prey around." Yang told the white haired girl cheerfully, and the two dashed out of the room

* * *

Taiyang pulled on the leather shoulder-pads, and picked up his hunting rifle. Next to him, Yang bounced up and down with joy, a large grin on her face, and Skye sat with no idea of what to expect, having never been on one of his hunts before. He saw Yang pull Skye to her feet as he stood up, and he chuckled.

"OK you two. Before we go near any animals, I want to make a point. You two do not go closer to the animals than me. And if you encounter any Grimm, don't worry or fear, they fear us now as much as we fear them. Are we clear?" He tells the girls, who nodded, Yang rather over-enthusiastically. "Then let's go." Tai said, and he opened their door.

* * *

Ruby jumped to her feet when she heard the door slam shut, smiling as she looked out the window and saw the three leaving. The young girl heard footsteps approaching her door, which opened slowly, revealing her mother's face poking through the door with a look of concern.

"Ruby? Are you OK, I though I heard you fall?" Summer asked worriedly, and Ruby laughed happily, brushing her hair from her eyes.

"I'm fine Mummy." She replied, smiling at the woman, who chuckles quietly.

"That's good." Summer said, leaving Ruby to herself. Ruby pulled on her clothes, and left the room, quietly closing the door.

"I'm going outside Mummy!" She called to Summer, who walked out of the sitting room.

"OK honey, just be careful." Summer told her daughter, who nodded. Ruby opened the house's front door, and a slight breeze hit her face. "And Ruby!" Summer shouted to her again, and the child turned around. "Remember not stay out to long, Grimm are more active in the day here." The woman told Ruby, and Ruby nodded again. "That's my girl." Summer said, ruffling her daughter's hair. Ruby laughed, pushing her mother's hand away before running outside.

* * *

Yang pranced through the forest, with Skye at her heel, running with her. The two children stopped when Taiyang pointed to something through the brush. Yang peered through, pushing past a few low-lying bushes in the process, and she saw a large deer nuzzling the ground with it's snout.

"Yang, get back." Tai ordered, and Yang proceeded to move away from the animal. "You two, stay _behind_ me." Taiyang told them, pointing to the ground behind him, so Skye and Yang carefully tiptoed their ways to the spot. Tai levelled the rifle, aiming down at the deer's head, and took the clear shot, letting the noise ring out through the forest. The deer fell to the ground, a hole going through the area it's brain was located. Yang jumped up and down happily.

"Good shot, Daddy." She said, clapping her hands lightly.

"I've done it plenty of times, Yang. Also, I need you to help me take this back to the house, I'll need you to take the backpack whilst I carry this beast." Tai told Yang, who nodded with consent before taking the bag from her father. "Thank you Yang. Come on you two, let's get back home with this deer." He said, slinging the deer over his shoulders.

"But Daddy, aren't you going to do more like you usually do?" Yang questioned, looking at him with curiosity. Tai shook his head, holding the deer's legs against his chest.

"No Yang. This deer's already large enough to last us at least three days. I'll get more when we need it." Taiyang replied, and the three began to head back to the house.

* * *

When Ruby exited the house, she shut the door behind her, knowing of the cool breeze that would've been swept in if she hadn't. She walked herself over to a small clearing, seeing the sunlight shine onto the muddy forest floor. She smiled as she felt a surge of energy flow through her body, and she saw a small, red glow on her hands.

"OK..." She muttered to herself, grinning. "I wonder how this works." She said, feeling the energy getting more powerful.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Wow, I wonder what this is gonna be, if you can guess then, I don't know, you're amazing..? But anyway, that's chapter six done, and now I've got a short half-term break for a week and I'm gonna be able to get more of this writing done. So, Constructive Criticism is always useful, and remember to keep moving forward!**

**Stinger out!**


	7. New Rose Volume I Chapter VII

**New Rose:**

**Volume I Chapter VII:**

* * *

**Next chapter! So, _HUGE_ shoutout to Shadow Nightblade for mentioning me in his/her story! I'm very grateful, and if you haven't already, check him/her out!**

* * *

**Two Months since Volume I Chapter VI: 21st September 2005**

* * *

Ruby felt as if her consciousness had left her body for another time, and the world around her looked like a blur. She let herself dash across the clearing in almost an instant, an unbeatable time. She laughed as she slid to a halt, slipping at the last moment. She smiled as she saw her mother watching her from the other side, waving at her. Summer was the only person to know that Ruby had unlocked her semblance. For Ruby, she had defaulted to be the person who would be told first. However, even Summer didn't find out immediately, as Ruby kept it hidden for near a month before she decided to tell her mother.

"Come Ruby, your food is ready now!" Summer called to her, and Ruby appeared at her side, and broad grin on her face. "Come on cheeky, let's get inside." Summer told her, and Ruby disappeared once again. "Oh Ruby!" Summer shouted to her daughter. "Two can play at that game!" She called out, and disappeared from the clearing just as fast, leaving a cloud of petals in their wake.

"Hurry up Mummy!" Ruby cried happily to her mother, laughing merrily. Summer dashed over to her, appearing next to her at the door. "Come on." Ruby said as they walked through the door, as large smile on her face, and Summer laughed as she watched Ruby run into the kitchen. She saw Taiyang walking around the table with a plate in each hand, and a grin on his face.

"Dinner is served. Hurry up, take a seat and eat, I don't want you to complain that the food's cold." Tai told Ruby, who whizzed to her chair in between Yang and Skye.

"Ruby, what took you so long?" Yang asked her, and Ruby nearly coughed up her food, but then swallowed it.

"Oh, uh... I was playing in the forest, as usual." Ruby replied, no longer choking on her food. Yang nodded with understanding.

"OK." She said happily, and the three wolfed down their food. After that, Yang yawned, and stretched her arms. "I'ma go sleep. Night." Yang said, trudging off to their bedroom. Ruby looked over at Yang, who slowly walked out of eyesight.

"I think I'm going to sleep too." Ruby told Skye, who smiled at Ruby, and the two followed the golden blonde girl to their room. This left Tai and Summer alone in the kitchen.

"So, what were you and Ruby doing out there?" Tai asked her, and Summer smiled as she tapped the side of her nose lightly. Tai sighed and shook his head. "Oh, you play it that way, I'll have to find out eventually, you two have been doing it for a month now." Tai said, a small smile now on his face too as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sure you will, Tai." Summer replied, grinning at him. "But you won't find out now." She said, and followed him out of the room.

* * *

The next morning, Skye felt herself being shaken awake by a small pair of hands. She groaned in response, and she turned herself over, but the shaking was relentless.

"Skye." A faint voice said, and she shook her head. "Skye, get up, you sleepy head." It said, much firmer than before. Skye shot upwards, looking to her left angrily, and she saw Ruby standing there. Skye glared at her for a few seconds before her look softened.

"What is it, Ruby?" She asked after a yawn, and Ruby took a deep breath. Skye looked at her in confusion, until the dark haired girl began to speak.

"Well, you see... Daddysaidthatweshouldgetdressedandgostraighttothesittingroombecausehehasimportantnewstotellus." Ruby spewed out, and Skye raised an eyebrow at her. Ruby sighed, and she spoke again. "I mean, Daddy said that we should get dressed and go straight to the sitting room..." Ruby started, taking another breath. "...Because he has very important news to tell all of us." Ruby finished, and Skye instantly threw herself out of her bed.

"Don't you think you should have told me this earlier?" Skye asked as she got herself ready, and Ruby shrugged.

"I told you as soon as Daddy told me." Ruby replied, and Skye smiled to herself.

"OK then, let's go to the sitting room, Ruby." Skye told the other girl, who nodded in response. The two quickly left the bedroom, Ruby slamming the door shut behind them.

* * *

The two youngest girls entered the room, taking seats next to their golden blonde sister. Summer was sat in the armchair, and Tai was stood in front of all four of them, muttering incoherently to himself before he noticed the last two members of the house take a seat, and he looked up at them.

"I... I suppose you are all wondering why I called you in here?" He asked, and the three children nodded, Yang quite over enthusiastically. "Well, I've found a school for you three to go to... I've already discussed this with your mother, and she too believes you should go." Tai told them. Ruby and Yang had started to chatter excitedly, and Yang was almost bouncing in her seat. "The only problem is... That the school is on mainland Vale, so you'll have to stay there." Tai told them, and the chatter stopped.

"But... But Daddy!" Ruby cried out, and a tear slid down her cheek. "What about... What about you and Mummy?" The dark haired girl asked, and Tai smiled at her.

"Ruby, your father and I will be fine." Summer told her, and Ruby let out a small sob. Yang gave the younger girl a comforting hug.

"Ruby, Skye... You can only start at that school when you are seven, which you both are next year." Tai told them, and Ruby looked over at him with wide, watery eyes.

"That means... That means Yang can..." Ruby stuttered, and Tai nodded, knowing what his daughter was trying to say.

"Yes Ruby... That means Yang can go already. In fact, she's going in three days..." Tai informed them, the sadness in his voice unmistakable. Skye saw tears flowing down Ruby's cheeks, Yang embracing her, not letting her go as she hid her own sadness and fear. Skye stood up, gave the people in the room a quick glance over, and headed out quickly.

* * *

Skye was sat on her bed, swinging her legs as she waited for the other two girls to finally get back. When they did, Ruby threw herself onto her bed, her sobs being dampened by her pillow. Yang climbed onto hers, laying down and staring at the ceiling, making no noise or any more effort to comfort the soul-shattered, dark haired child. Skye could tell that the two sisters had not agreed over something, and they would most likely ignore each other for the rest of the day. Skye laid down, and felt sleep over come her.

* * *

**Man, am I an arse, or what? But anyway, this was the chapter, and I don't feel like changing it to make it happier. So, anyway, on with the replies!**

**Cyborg: Yes, Weiss does have amnesia. She wouldn't be able to fake it, really, at least in my mind she wouldn't. She'd probably complain about everything being so poor.**

**Remember that Constructive Criticism is always useful, and to keep moving forward!**

**Stinger out!**


	8. New Rose Volume I Chapter VIII

**New Rose:**

**Volume I Chapter VIII:**

* * *

**And Chapter 8! Anyway, I'll get on with it now.**

* * *

**Three Days since Volume I Chapter VII: 24th September 2005**

* * *

Skye was the first up, quickly dressing herself and leaving the room. She left the room silently, not disturbing the other two girls in the bedroom. Skye closed the door slowly behind her, and she turned around. The white haired girl headed down the hallway, taking long strides. She entered the sitting room, and saw Taiyang staring out of the window, resting his elbow on the back of the chair.

"Hey Skye." Tai greeted her, not moving his head to look at her. Skye sat next to him, and looked up at him with sad eyes.

"What... What you've been saying... About us leaving, do... Do we have to?" Skye asked sadly, although she knew the answer to her question. Tai sighed, now looking down at the young child.

"Yes Skye, I'm afraid you do." Taiyang replied, his expression unchanged. Now Skye sighed, looking back toward the door she had entered from.

"But, I haven't been here that long, it's... It's not fair..." She replied, her voice becoming duller and quieter as she continued on with her sentence. Tai groaned as he heard the final words, and felt a small smile creep onto his face.

"Skye... Life isn't fair, it will throw horrible situations at you, and there may only be one good option. This is one of those situations." Tai informed her, his voice full of sadness. Skye eyes began to well up, but she blinked the tears away.

"Do... Do you think Ruby will be OK without Yang?" Skye questioned, listening intently for an answer. Tai opened his mouth, but hesitated before starting to speak.

"Yes Skye. I'm sure Ruby will be completely fine, she has you, remember." Tai replied, but Skye still had questions.

"And what about Yang when she leaves _all_ of us?" Skye asked, and it was this that caused Tai to lose his words.

"Yang... Yang will be fine too, she'll live with Qrow, and she'll make lots of new friends." Tai replied, trying to sound up-beat. However, more sadness tainted his words and betrayed him.

"But, you don't know that." Skye said, her sky blue eyes wobbling. Tai took a deep breath, before a knock came from the sitting room door.

"Come in." He called, and the door opened slowly. This revealed Yang, with a suitcase packed and tucked under her arm. "Yang, you didn't have to pack yet, you don't leave for a while." Tai told her, and the blonde girl shrugged. The blonde sat on an armchair near the door, not saying a word. Summer entered behind her, her shoulder length red hair slightly tousled from sleep.

"Good morning you three." She said, looking at the silent blonde, before taking eyes away from her and looking over to her husband and Skye. "Any sign of Ruby stirring?" She asked them, but got a shrug from Tai and from Skye, and no answer from Yang. "OK, I'll go check on her then." Summer said, and she walked calmly out of the room.

* * *

Summer headed to the bedroom, and pushed it's door open. Ruby was still fast asleep in her bed, and Summer, during the circumstances, let out a chuckle. She knelt down next to her child, and saw a smile was on her small face.

"Whatever you're dreaming about, I sorry for interrupting it." Summer whispered to the girl before she poked her waist, and Ruby shot upwards.

"Gah! Why, Mummy..." She whined, placing a pout on her face. Summer smiles at the girl, but the smile quickly fades.

"I'm sorry Ruby, but today's the day." Summer told her, and Ruby's face fell.

* * *

From the sitting room, the three heard a loud cry. Tai shot off the chair, and headed over to the door. Skye looked up from the ground, surprised. And Yang, slowly took her eyes off of her suitcase, and saw her father leave the room. Tai instantly re-entered, and he was followed by his youngest child, an upset Ruby Rose.

"Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy!" She cried, wrapping her arms around his legs, stopping him from moving. Tears were flowing from her eyes, she sobbed as she let go and Taiyang picked her up.

"Ruby... There's nothing I can do to change what's going to happen. Yang is leaving today. I... I wish it wasn't this way, but that's the way it _needs_ to be." Tai told her, and Ruby shook her head violently.

"No! No no no no, **NO**!" Ruby shouted, jumping away from her father, who looked at her in shock. "If... If Yang's leaving, I'm leaving too." Ruby said, crossing her arms, and Taiyang sighed.

"Ruby, for reasons that you wouldn't understand, I wish you could go now. But your Uncle Qrow doesn't have a large enough house to hold all three of you. He's... Not exactly a rich man..." Tai informed Ruby, who let out another sob. Yang, for the first time on that day, spoke up.

"It's OK Ruby. I won't be without you for long." Yang told her, and Ruby gave her a tight hug. "You'll be fine without me Ruby..." Yang told her, and Ruby nodded.

"B-B-But... But what about you?" Ruby asked, a saddened look on her face. "We have to think about how you feel as well." Ruby told her, but the blonde shrugged.

"I only want you to be happy, because _that's _what makes me happy." Yang told Ruby, a small smile on her face as she poked Ruby in the chest. "And while we're separated, I want you and Skye to be the best sisters anyone could ever have, OK." Yang ordered Ruby, who sniffled and nodded.

"Now... Who wants some breakfast?" Summer asked, and calming scent wafted into the room.

* * *

**And Chapter 8 has been completed. Yeah, starting to get to a more plot-involved part of the story rather than meaningless playtimes-in-the-woods moments. But, you've gotta get people in that comfortable zone so you can manipulate their feelings. Both the characters, and some of the readers, but not all. Anyway, guest review replies!**

**DAfan: When does Weiss/Skye get her semblance? Uh... No idea yet, but it'll happen.**

**Cyborg: No, in my story she isn't faking. And yes, her father was slightly, and only slightly, abusive. But also, he didn't care about her as she wasn't heir, in this, Winter was the heir.**

**So, yeah, my job here is done. Remember that Constructive Criticism is always useful, and it is welcomed, and keep moving forward!**

**Stinger out!**


	9. New Rose Volume I Chapter IX

**New Rose:**

**Volume I Chapter IX:**

* * *

**Not much to say here, other than, let's get on with it!**

* * *

**Four Hours since Volume I Chapter VIII: 24th September 2005**

* * *

Ruby watched as Yang walked to the front door, her suitcase in her hand, and a small backpack on her back. Ruby leant against the door frame, smiling at her sister. Yang stood next to her for a half a minute, waiting for her transport to reach them.

"Remember what I said, Sis. Be the best sisters anyone could ever have." Yang said, and a small car drove into view, and the front window rolled down to reveal a man with short, dark hair which had white highlights and dark brown eyes. "Hey Uncle Qrow." The blonde girl called out to the man, who merely waved in response. Yang, headed out a few feet, turned and waved at her family, before she jogged over to the car, opened the door, and got inside. The vehicle drove off, and Ruby watched it until it was unnoticeable on the horizon. She felt a hand be placed on her shoulder, and she looked up to see her father staring out into the horizon with her.

"Come on, Ruby, let's get this door closed." Tai said, and Ruby nodded, closing the door as she stepped inside the house. Tai knelt down, looking his youngest daughter in the eyes. "Ruby, you do understand that you'll see her again?" The blonde man asked, and Ruby nodded slowly. "And you understand that that means you will go and live with your Uncle Qrow as soon as he has room?" Tai questioned, and he received another nod. "Good, that's my girl." He said quietly, bringing her into a hug.

* * *

Yang watched as her family disappeared over the horizon, and felt tears well up in her eyes. She brushed them away, and looked away from the back window. In front of her, Qrow sat quietly as he turned the wheel, driving through the winding road.

"So Yang." The man started, not turning to look at her. "What have you been up to?" He asked her, and she shrugged. "I'll ask again, what have you been up to?" She shrugged in response again before realising her wasn't looking.

"Oh, nothing interesting." Yang told him, and he smiled unnoticeably. The two didn't speak to each other for another thirty minutes, until Yang spoke up. "Where are we going?" The young blonde asked him.

"We're going to the port, where we'll cross over to the west coast of the City of Vale." Qrow told her, and she narrowed her eyes, staring out into the sky before she shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

When they finally reached Patch's only large, public transportation port, Yang was ready to close her eyes and fall asleep from boredom. When the car eased to a halt, she stretched out her arms and yawned.

"Ah... We here?" Yang asked tiredly, rubbing her eyes. Qrow nodded in response, parking the car. The dark haired man opened the car's door, and got out.

"You stay here, I'll be right back." Qrow told her, and Yang did so, waiting patiently for her uncle to return. "I'm back, and I've got the ferry tickets." He told Yang, who perked up. "Now to get this piece of junk onto this boat." Qrow muttered, inaudible to the young child behind him. The car drove over to dock six, stopping behind a short line of other vehicles. After waiting for a few minutes, Qrow drove his car onto the boat, and shut off the engine. "Now." Qrow starting, not moving his head to look at the girl. "We have to wait until we leave the port to get out of the car, OK." Qrow told her, and Yang nodded before replying.

"Yes, Uncle Qrow." She said calmly, and she sat still, waiting for the boat to leave.

* * *

**Hey now, I know this wasn't very long, and for that, I apologise, but I'm adding something to the end of this chapter to make up for it, sure it isn't another part of the story, but it I feel it needs to be known. Also, a couple of you have asked me why Weiss/Skye wasn't taken to the police, and that is because: 1.) There isn't very much police on Patch, due to it being a very small island, smaller than the city of Vale, and 2.) With the Rose-Xiao Long family living in a forest on Patch, that means there is even less police, so I hope that clears it up for those people.**

**Guest Reviews:**

**There was none of these for the last chapter, but whatever.**

* * *

**Enter the Rose-Xiao Long Family:**

**This is the special thing I was talking/writing about, so I hope you learn something about my story. Also, I'm running on our world's date system, so yeah.**

* * *

**Children:**

** Yang Xiao Long:  
**** Born: _1st July 1997 (Age in 2015 = 18)_**

**Ruby Rose:  
**** Born: _7th November 1999 (Age in 2015 = 16)_**

** Skye Rose:  
Born: _14th February 1999 (Age in 2015 = 16)_**

**Adults:**

** Taiyang Xiao Long:  
Born: _24th June 1971 (Age in 2015 = 44)_**

**Summer Rose:  
Born: _30th May 1973 (Age in 2015 = 42)_**

**Qrow Branwen:  
Born: _30th October 1970 (Age in 2015 = 45)_**

**Raven Branwen-Xiao Long:  
Born: _30th October 1970 (Age in 2015 = 45)_**

* * *

**And done, that's the family. And yes, in this story, Raven is Yang's mother, as she is the most likely character to be her mother, until we get more information I will be using her as Yang's mother, oh, and Raven's Qrow's twin sister.**


	10. New Rose Volume I Chapter X

**New Rose:**

**Volume I Chapter X:**

* * *

**Heeey! It's me and I'd like to tell you that I've posted a RWBY oneshot on my account called ****_'Useless'_****, so check that out if you want to. Other than that, I've got nothing to say, so let's get on with it.**

* * *

**One Day since Volume I Chaper IX: 25th September 2005**

* * *

Skye stretched out her arms as she sat up, pushing the duvet off of herself. She looked next to her, and saw the large mound that was Ruby Rose. Ruby had decided to sleep with her the night before as Yang had left for Vale. Skye sighed, a small chuckle escaping her lips as she saw Ruby shuffle in her sleep. The white haired girl got herself dressed, neatly placing her pyjamas next to her bed, and she left the bedroom. She walked over to the kitchen, where Summer was already preparing their breakfast.

"Good morning, Skye, I hope you're well." Summer greeted the child with a smile, and Skye nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks." The girl replied politely, a smile on her face as well. Behind them, Taiyang walked into the room.

"Morning Skye, is Ruby up yet?" He asked her, and she shook her head in response. Tai chuckled as he shook his head, and left the room. It was a few seconds later when the two heard a short cry of pain before Tai's voice was heard again. "Oh God! Stop, please! Get off!" Tai shouted, likely at a tired Ruby Rose. A quiet groan was heard, and then heavy footsteps proceeding down the hallway. Tai walked in the kitchen once again, only this time he had a half-awake Ruby clinging to his back. Seeing this, Skye giggled at the young girl, who slid off of her father's back slowly.

"Uh... Why'd I have to get up so early." The girl whined sadly, taking a seat at the table. Skye laughed, nudging the tired girl ever so slightly. "Stop it..." She continued whining. and Skye giggled again.

"Come on Ruby, it's morning, it's time to be _awake_." Skye told the girl, who shrugged in response.

"I don't wanna though..." Ruby murmured her reply, Skye laughed again. "Where's food?" Ruby questioned, taking a sniff of the scent being carried by the air.

"Just coming, Ruby." Summer told her child, and she proceeded over to the table with two bowls of cereal.

"Ooh, what're these?" Skye asked Summer. Summer looked over at the box at the kitchen side.

"They're Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes, but you only get them every once-in-a-while." Summer replied, and Skye nodded slowly.

"OK." She chirped happily.

* * *

Skye and Ruby finished their breakfast, and headed out of the kitchen. Ruby trudged slowly behind Skye, who turned around to look at the other girl. She sighed when she saw Ruby moving slowly behind her.

"Come on Ruby." Skye said to the dark haired girl, who groaned in response. "Ruby... Let's go outside." Skye said to Ruby, and ran to the door. Ruby looked up from the floor after hearing that.

"Wait Skye. We shouldn't do that, Daddy's been saying no." She called out quietly, but she was unable to be heard by the white haired girl. Ruby instantly dashed after Skye, a look of worry on her face.

"Oh come on Ruby, you'll love it!" Skye called back happily, but Ruby shook her head.

"But Daddy said there was a very good reason not to go outside in the day any more!" Ruby replied worriedly, looking around the forest in caution. "Skye please!" She cried, but the white haired girl ignored her, dashing around the forest in glee.

"Catch me if you can Ruby!" Skye shouted, and she ran into the forest. Ruby's eyes widened and she dashed out of the door frame. She followed the faint giggles of the other girl, who was enjoying herself as she ran through the forest.

"Skye!" Ruby cried out fearfully, looking around her as she sprinted. "Skye, where are you?" She said, but got no reply other than an echoing chuckle from her white haired sister. Then the dark haired girl heard a scream.

"Ruby! Ruby, help!" She heard Skye call out, and her head snapped in the direction the cry had come from. "Ruby! Please!" The white haired girl called again, and Ruby dashed off in the direction it had came from.

* * *

Taiyang was sat in the living room, reading quietly through a book, but his head snapped up when he heard Skye's plea for help from outside. His eyes widened and he grabbed his hunting rifle. He shot out of the door, his rifle in hand.

"Ruby! Skye! Come back inside, it's not safe out here." Taiyang called to them, but couldn't see either of them. "You two! Come back inside." He shouted worriedly, looking around the forest.

"Daddy!" Ruby called back fearfully. "Daddy over here!" She cried out, and Taiyang dashed in the direction. When he reached her, he saw her clambered up into the low branches of a tree.

"Ruby. What're you doing up there?" Tai asked her, and Ruby just pointed away from her and Tai. "What is it, Rubes?" He asked her, a look of worry and fear in his eyes.

"It-It's Skye. She's that way, and I think she's hurt..." Ruby said quietly, and she look at her father with fear.

"Skye? OK, I'm going." Tai said, and ran the way the dark haired girl had pointed. "Skye!" He called out, but got no response. "Skye, where are you?" He asked fearfully.

"Over here! Over here, help!" She cried out, and Tai ran to her. When he reached her, her saw her trapped under a log, her leg caught by it. And surrounding her were small black creatures, growling ferociously at her. Skye winced as one stepped closer, flinching away from it. Tai pulled out his rifle, aiming at the hostile animals that covered the ground.

"OK, I want you to not panic. Just close your eyes and look away, OK." Tai told her, and she nodded, doing as he said. Taiyang fired at the creatures, causing one to burst, and the others began to scramble away in fear. Once they had left, Tai lifted the log off of the young white haired girl. "Are you OK Skye?" He asked her, and she nodded slowly. "Skye, you can't go out here this early any more." He told her calmly, and she nodded again.

"Yes... I won't any more..." She replied, and the two headed back to where Ruby was. When the dark haired girl saw Skye, her eyes lit up and she jumped down from the tree.

"Skye!" She cried out happily, wrapping her arms around the other girl. "You're OK! You're OK!" She said, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"Yes Ruby..." She said quietly, limping over to her. "I'm OK." She informed her near silently. Tai smiled when he saw the happy look on Ruby's face, and looked back.

"Come on you two, let's get back home." He ordered calmly, and the three began to head back.

* * *

**And Chapter 10, finally. Yeah, so I've been writing this for the entire time since last chapter came out, but I could only write a few hundred words at a time as I felt low on inspiration. But it's complete now, and I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway, I've posted two oneshots called _'Useless'_ and _'Personalities'_, so go check them out if you want to. Remember that Constructive Criticism is always useful, and keep moving forward.**

**Stinger out!**


	11. New Rose Volume I Chapter XI

**New Rose:**

**Volume I Chapter XI:**

* * *

**Heyoo! It's me again, with Chapter 11 of New Rose. This Chapter will be with Yang, not with Skye and Ruby, so enjoy!**

* * *

**Six Days since Volume I Chapter X: 1st October 2005**

* * *

Yang jumped out of Qrow's car, looking at the large school in front of her. She turned around to look at her Uncle, who gave her a comforting smile. Yang turned back, and sighed as she stepped forward, and headed towards the school. Taking long strides, she headed down the path, seeing the flow of other students heading down the path. Behind her, a voice was calling out someone's name.

"Saffron!" The voice said, but Yang continued, unfazed. "Saffron!" It called again, this time from closer to Yang. Yang turned to look around to see the person who was shouting in public, but saw no one, and headed on once again. "Saffron wait!" The voice shouted again, and Yang felt her blood boil with rage. "Saffron." The voice said again, quieter now, and a hand placed itself onto her shoulder. Yang's head snapped to face behind her, and she saw a boy of her height with scruffy blonde hair, and deep blue eyes staring back at her. "Oh. Um, sorry... You're not Saffron." He said nervously, looking down at the floor.

"No... I'm not." Yang replied slowly, and with an eyebrow raised at the boy. "I'm Yang, Yang Xiao Long. Who are you?" She asked, sticking out her hand in greeting. The boy looked up at her, confusion in his eyes.

"Uhm... Me? I-I-I'm Jaune. Jaune Arc." He answered, and Yang nodded. "I'm sorry for bothering you." Jaune told Yang politely, and Yang shook her head.

"Oh don't worry about it. You just mistook me for..." Yang started, but couldn't finish. Jaune spoke up.

"Saffron. I mistook you for my twin sister Saffron, it was the hair that threw me off." Jaune told her, chuckling nervously, as the two headed to the main gate together. When they reached it, they saw a large crowd surrounding an elevated platform. Stood on the platform was a short, thin woman with white hair tinted purple, and deep purple eyes. She was stood in front of a microphone, and she coughed to take everyone's attention.

"Hello, and welcome to South-West Vale Primary School. For most, this isn't the first you have entered these ground, but for some, it is. So, any student who has not heard the beginner talk, would you please leave in the exit to your left. If you have indeed been here before, and heard the beginner talk, head out the exit to your right. That is all." The woman said, and she walked off of the platform. The students began to segregate from each other, leaving only around one hundred heading out of the left exit.

* * *

When Yang went through the left exit, she saw that it expanded out into a long, wide hallway. She walked down it quickly, moving past the small groups of people. Heading down the hallway, she reached the end, and it opened into a large hall, which was nearly empty until the students began to pour in through the entrance. Yang saw another elevated platform, this time with a tall, bald-headed man at the microphone.

"Hello." The man said, looking at the students carefully. "You are here, as this is your first time in this school. If this _isn't _your first time in this school, I suggest you leave. _Immediately_." The man told the crowd, but no one stirred. "Good. Now, as you may know, this is a Primary Education School, with four years of work, each one getting progressively harder. Now, any questions?" The man asked, and several hands shot up from the crowd. "Yes, you. Girl with the black hair." He asked, and the girl nodded.

"Excuse me sir, what is your name?" She asked politely, and the man smiled slightly.

"I'm Professor Flax. Thank you for asking." The professor replied, still holding a slight smile. "And you? Girl with the blue?" He asked a girl with light, sky blue hair.

"What do you teach, as you're a professor?" She asked, and the professor sighed.

"I teach History for Second and Third Years." The professor answered, and looked around. "We have time for two more questions before you have to head to your register-classes. OK, boy with black hair?" He asked, and the boy made no gesture.

"I've skipped First Year sir. What would I do?" The boy asked the professor, and the professor made a _'hmm'_ing sound.

"You would continue to the Second Year rooms, and start your day as a Second Year." The professor replied. "If anyone is entering Second Year, please raise your hand now." The professor told the crowd, and Yang raised her hand. She looked around, and saw it was only her and the black haired boy with raised hands. "OK, if you two would please wait at the end, after the others have left, I will take you two to the Second Year rooms." Professor Flax told them, and Yang nodded. "OK, one last question. Anyone? OK then, First Year students, please follow me." The professor told them, and all but Yang and the black haired boy followed him. The blonde walked over to the boy, who was reading a book, held in one of his hands.

"So. What's your name?" Yang asked the boy, who looked over at her, his face held no emotion.

"I'm Lie Ren, although I would prefer Ren to Lie, for your information." Ren told her, and Yang looked at him with a smile.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long, nice to meet you Ren." Yang replied, and the two stood there, waiting for the professor's return.

* * *

**Hey, Chapter 11 is complete. Anyway, you just met Mr Jaune Arc, so it's time to introduce his family!**

* * *

**Enter the Arc Family:**

**You know the drill! Well, I hope you do...**

* * *

**Children:**

**Candide "Candy" Arc:  
Born: _27th February 1994 (Age in 2015 = 21)_  
****Colour: _White_  
Name Meaning: _French meaning Bright/Glowing White_**

**Ciara-Eboni Arc:  
Born: _27th February 1994 (Age in 2015 = 21)  
_Colour: _Black_  
Name Meaning:  
_Ciara, meaning Black and Mysterious in Irish  
_ _Eboni, meaning the colour Black from English_  
**

**Brunella Arc:  
Born: _3rd November 1995 (Age in 2015 = 20)  
_Colour: _Brown_  
Name Meaning:_ French, meaning Brown Haired_**

**Jaune Arc:  
Born: _25th July 1997 (Age in 2015 = 18)_  
Colour: _Yellow_  
Name Meaning:_ French meaning Yellow_**

**Saffron Arc:  
Born: _25th July 1997 (Age in 2015 = 18)  
_Colour: _Yellow_  
Name Meaning: _Yellow Flower from English_**

**Azura "A.Z." Arc:  
Born: _19th April 1998 (Age in 2015 = 17)  
_Colour: _Blue  
_Name Meaning: _Sky Blue in Spanish, French, and English_  
**

**Selene-Elaina "Sel" Arc:  
Born: _13th December 1999 (Age in 2015 = 16)  
_Colour: _Silver  
_Name Meaning:_  
__Selene, meaning Moon in French  
__Elaina, meaning Shining Light in French_  
**

**Rosa "Rosie" Arc:  
Born: _25th October 2002 (Age in 2015 = 13)  
_Colour: _Pink  
_Name Meaning: _Meaning Rose/Pink from Latin America_  
**

**Adults:**

**Dayton Arc:  
****Born: _29th October 1968 (Age in 2015 = 47)  
_****Colour: _Yellow/Orange  
_Name Meaning: _English meaning Bright/Sunny Town_**

**Arcene-Golda Arc:  
Born: _15th August 1970 (Age in 2015 = 45)  
_Colour: _Silver and Gold_  
****Name Meaning:  
_Arcene, meaning Silvery in French  
__Golda, meaning made of Gold in English_**

* * *

**And that was the Arc Family, it's kinda interesting building the families of the characters we see in the actual show. Anyway, remember that Constructive Criticism is always useful, and keep moving forward!  
**

**Stinger out!**


	12. New Rose Volume I Chapter XII

**New Rose:**

**Volume I Chapter XII:**

* * *

**Hey guys, Chapter 12 is here! So I've decided to release a New Rose Chapter every Tuesday, and Personalities every Friday. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 12!**

* * *

**Two Days after Volume I Chapter XI: 3rd October 2005**

* * *

Taiyang felt his scroll vibrating in his pocket, and pulled it out. On the screen, he saw Qrow's face and the words _'Incoming Call'_. He slid a bar across the screen, and placed the scroll next to his ear.

"Yes, Qrow, what is it?" He asked the other man, and he heard a sigh from the other side of the call. "Qrow?" Tai asked again, and Qrow spoke up.

"Tai, Yang wants to speak to you." Qrow told him bluntly, and Tai smiled slightly.

"Pass the scroll to her, would you, Qrow." The blonde man told Qrow, and he heard the scroll moving on the other side of the line. "Yang, are you OK?" Tai asked, and he heard a sniffle from Yang.

"Daddy... Daddy, I don't want to stay here..." Yang cried quietly, and Tai sighed when he heard her reply.

"I'm sorry Yang, you have to. It's for your own good." Tai responded, and he heard another sniff from the other side. "Yang, you'll be fine, you just need time to settle." Tai told Yang, and Yang sniffed once again.

"Why can't Ruby and Skye come here now, too..." Yang asked, her voice quivering as she did. Tai looked over at the two other girls, who were playing in the living room.

"Because Qrow doesn't have a big enough house yet Yang." Tai answered, and sighed when he heard a sob from Yang. "But when he does, I promise they will come to you." He told his daughter, and he heard he perk up a little.

"Thanks Daddy..." She said, a little happiness now in her voice, and the scroll shuffled again. Then Qrow's voice came from the speakers.

"Hey Tai, I think... I think she really needed that. Goodbye." Qrow told Tai, and the call ended, leaving Tai stood there with his scroll.

* * *

"Ugh... This is boring..." Ruby whined, laying on her back on the floor. "I'm bored..." She said, and Skye groaned, giving Ruby a slight glare. "Ugh..." Ruby groaned back in response, and Skye giggled and stood up.

"Come on Ruby, let's go to the bedroom." Skye said, and walked out of the living room, with Ruby following suit.

* * *

The two girls entered the room, and Ruby threw herself onto her bed, and the bed groaned in response. Skye laughed quietly as she saw Ruby lying motionless on the bed.

"So, what do you want to do?" Skye asked Ruby merrily, who made no response. "Um... Let's play... Oh! I know! Let's play I Spy!" Skye said, and Ruby sat up on her bed. "OK. I'll go first. I spy with my little eye, something starting with 'T'." Skye told Ruby, who began looking around.

"Uh... Is it... Trouble?" She asked jokingly, and got a quick shake of the head. "Is it... Tree?" Ruby asked carefully, and Skye nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Your turn!" Skye cried happily, and the two continued their game.

* * *

Taiyang sighed as he paced around the kitchen, his arms folded as he walked. Tai placed his hands on the table firmly, and the table shook gently. Behind him, Summer placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She questioned, dropping a small coin onto the table near his hands. He grabbed it and sighed, taking a seat at the table. "So. What's wrong?" Summer asked him, and he looked up at her.

"It's Yang. Yang wants Skye and Ruby to be over at Qrow's already, but we haven't had enough time to find and buy him a new house. We need to move them soon, you know we can't risk them going outside of here again. Especially in daylight." Tai told Summer, who nodded.

"Yes. I know, we _cannot_ risk it, but children can be unpredictable, you should know that from Yang." Summer replied, and now Taiyang nodded. "And now, about Qrow's new house. When are we going to find one?" Summer questioned, but only received a shrug.

"I don't know. But we will, not matter how long it takes, we can't have the children stay here much longer, it may be getting worse." Tai said, and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

**Hey there. Sorry for the shorter Chapter, but I thought you needed _A_ Chapter as I hadn't posted one here in awhile. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. And remember that Constructive Criticism is always useful, and keep moving forward!**

**Stinger out!**


	13. New Rose Volume I Chapter XIII

**New Rose:**

**Volume I Chapter XIII:**

* * *

**Two Days before Volume I Chapter XII: 1st October 2005**

* * *

Yang walked into her classroom, and took a seat next to Ren and an orange haired girl, who was bouncing slightly in her seat. Yang looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey? Um... Are you OK?" She asked the girl curiously, who shrugged.

"I dunno, I guess I'm just excited, ya know? It's just _so_ interesting to go into second year. Ooh, I hope it'll be fun." She replied airily, staring at the wall with a large grin on her face. "Anyway. Who are you? I'm Nora." She said, speeding through the sentence.

"I'm Yang, and he there is-." Yang began, but was cut off by Ren joining in with the conversation.

"My name's Ren." He told the other girl bluntly, who phased out before smiling.

"Nice meet you too. I bet we'll be _good_ friends." She said happily, and Yang rolled her eyes.

"Uh... Sure, friends. That'll be... Fun." Yang said, and she looked over at the front of the room, towards the teacher, who spoke up.

"Hello Class. Welcome back, this is the start of your second year. As you may be able to see, we have two new members of our class, if you would be kind enough to greet them." The teacher told the class, who said back.

"Hello new people." Was the monotonous reply the children gave, and Yang felt herself smile a little.

"Good. Now the register is coming around, if you could all sign your names, that would be just wonderful, thank you Class you may continue." The teacher finished, and the class started to chat again. After a few minutes, a bell sounded through the school, and the children stood up from their seats. "Class dismissed!" The teacher told the class and the children walked out of the room.

* * *

Yang sighed as her first lesson came to a close, her head resting on her desk as the teacher droned on. She stuck her head up when the bell began ringing, and she rubbed her eyes as the class stood up from their desks, and she followed suit and walked out of the class room. She brushed her hair out of her eyes, and she walked down the hallway, and out onto a large playground. Her eyes widened when she saw the large amount of children running around the grounds. Yang walked down the stairs, and then onto the playground itself. She saw a bench near the corner, with the boy she had met before sitting on it alone. She walked over to him, and sat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey? Are you OK?" She asked him, and his head shot up, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Huh! What! Uh!" Jaune cried out, looking over at Yang quickly. "Oh, um... Hi Yang..." The blonde said, looking away from her.

"Hi Jaune. You OK?" Yang asked him again, and he sighed.

"I'm... I don't really have any friends, even if I did, they'd be in your year now." Jaune replied, and Yang looked at him confused.

"Then... Shouldn't _you_ be in my year?" She questioned, and he shook his head.

"No... I, uh... I got kept behind a year. I didn't do very well last year." He told her sadly.

"And... You got kept behind a year?" She said confused, and the blonde boy nodded. "Why'd you... You know what, I won't ask that..." Yang finished, and looked at the ground. Jaune looked over at Yang, and stood up.

"I, um... I need to go..." Jaune mumbled, and walked off. Yang looked over, and saw him standing with a taller, dark-orange haired boy.

"Huh?" Yang thought to herself, and stood up. She walked away from the bench, and down the grounds, looking around and taking in the scenery of the school. She felt someone bump into her shoulder, and the blonde swung herself around to take a look. She saw a black haired girl pushing herself off of the floor, and brushing her clothes. "Oh. Hey? You OK?" Yang asked, and the girl shrugged, and Yang raised her eyebrow at the girl, who sighed.

"Yes. I'm fine, thank you for asking." She said, and turned around, but stopped when Yang pulled her back.

"I'm Yang, what's your name?" The blonde girl said, the other rolled her eyes.

"Blake." The black haired girl replied bluntly, shaking Yang's hand gently. "Now. I'll... Be on my way." Blake said uncertainly, but Yang stopped her from leaving once again.

"Why were you running?" She questioned, and Blake shrugged.

"I'm allowed to run, am I not?" Blake answered stubbornly, looking into Yang's violet eyes, studying her carefully. "How do you know I wasn't playing a game?" She said, and Yang laughed.

"Because no one else is with you." Yang replied, and the amber eyed girl looked over her shoulder.

"I was trying to find one of my friends." Blake countered, staring at the blonde. "Now, I think I'll continue with that. Goodbye." Blake finished, and dashed away, and Yang giggled and walked back towards the school building.

* * *

**Hey, Chapter 13. I hope you enjoyed it, and we have now introduced Blake, so next Chapter you'll see her family. Anyway, remember that Constructive Criticism is always useful, Review are welcomed, and keep moving forward!**

**Stinger out!**


	14. New Rose Volume I Chapter XIV

**New Rose:**

**Volume I Chapter XIV:**

* * *

**Three Weeks and Five Days after Volume I Chapter XIII: 27th October 2005**

* * *

Ruby yawned and stretched out her arms, climbing out of her bed. She trudged into the bathroom, and saw Skye stood at the sink, brushing her teeth.

"Morning Skye." Ruby greeted the white haired girl, who smiled in response. She finished her brushing and spoke up.

"Morning Ruby." She replied, and Ruby walked over next to her. The two stood silently next to each other for a few minutes.

"So..." Ruby said awkwardly, pulling out her toothbrush, and she began to scrub her teeth. "What do you wanna do today?" Ruby asked, her words seemingly wobbling as she brushed. Skye shrugged, and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I don't know Ruby, I guess we'll do what we normally do or... Something..." Skye answered, and the white haired girl stepped away from Ruby. "Anyway, I'm going to get something to eat, see you in a few minutes." Skye told the other girl, and left the bathroom. As Skye walked to the kitchen, she heard Taiyang speaking joyfully from the living room.

"You found one?" Tai asked, but no reply was heard. "Yes. That's great, Qrow. When do you move in?" Taiyang questioned over his scroll. "Three days? Amazing, just amazing. I'm sure the kids can't wait to see each other again." The blonde man cheered happily. Skye smiled at the man's happiness, and continued to the kitchen.

* * *

Qrow spoke up again, and Taiyang listened on intently, but his good thoughts instantly left him when he heard what Qrow said next.

"So, are you going to tell them the _actual _reason for them moving to Vale?" The man asked, but Tai sighed.

"No. No, I'm not going to tell them. I... I don't want them to be scared." The blonde man ran his hand through his hair nervously, and swallowed.

"OK. Anyway, I better go, things to do and what-not." The dark haired man told Tai, who grinned again.

"Right. G'bye friend." Tai said kindly, and the call ended. "I've got to tell the kids." Tai said, and walked out of the living room.

* * *

Ruby plodded out of the bathroom, and into the kitchen. When she headed in, she saw Skye smiling happily, and her father stood in front of the girl with a small grin on his face.

"Um... Dad, what's going on?" The young, dark haired girl questioned, and Skye turned away, unable to hide her laughter. "Daddy... Are you OK?" Ruby enquired again, and Tai's grin grew, and he spoke up.

"Ruby... What's going on is... Your Uncle has found a bigger house, which means Yang can live there. And so can you and Skye." He said, his grin growing with every word he said, and Ruby eyes widened.

"Wha-You mean! We can go to-We can see Yang?" Ruby cried happily, wrapping her arms around her blonde father's legs. Taiyang nodded, smiling at the silver eyed child.

"Yes Ruby... You're going to Vale in four days time from now..." Tai told her, and she looked up at him.

"You and Mummy are coming with us, right?" Ruby mumbled into Tai's legs, and the blonde man sighed.

"Uh... No Ruby, your father and I can't go with you..." Summer said from behind her. Ruby span around, her eyes watering.

"Bu-But Mummy. Wh-Wh-Why can't you and Da-Daddy come..?" Ruby said, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Ruby, Qrow's house won't be large enough for all of us. That's why your mother and I are staying her, on Patch." Taiyang told his youngest daughter, who sniffed and nodded. "It'll be fine Ruby. Yang, Skye and Qrow will be there, you won't be alone." He comforted her, and Skye walked over to her, and gave her a small hug.

"Yeah. You'll have me and Yang with you. And we'll meet other people too." Skye consoled her darker haired opposite, a smile on her face.

"I-I guess so... I just..." Ruby trailed off, looking down at the floor. "I've never not lived with you Mummy. Or Daddy. I..." Ruby said quietly, and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'll miss you." She said, and Taiyang lifted her up, and enveloped her in a fatherly bear hug.

"I'll miss you too Ruby." Tai said, and placed her back on the ground.

* * *

**Four Days later:**

* * *

Taiyang knelt down in front of the two girls, and placed his hands on one of each of their shoulders. "Now girls. I want you to be good for Uncle Qrow. I don' want him to call me tomorrow saying how naughty you've been. I'm sure you won't be though, will you?" Tai told them, and they both nodded thoroughly. "Good. Now, go on. There's no point in waiting any longer." The blonde said to them. He ruffled their hairs, smiling kindly. Ruby hugged him, and spoke up.

"Buh-bye Daddy..." She whispered, and Tai hugged her back gently.

"Goodbye Ruby." He replied, and Ruby walked away, heading to Qrow's car. Skye looked up at him, and smiled softly.

"Bye bye... Dad..." She hesitated, and ran after Ruby, who was climbing into the car. Qrow, and the two girls, waved as the car started to drive away from the house, and Tai smiled as he watched the car vanish into the distance. He looked up at the moon, half of it hidden by cloud, and his smile faded. He heard a rustle coming from the woods, and headed back inside slowly, sighing as he did.

* * *

**Can anyone guess the reason that they had to leave Patch and move to Vale? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of New Rose. Next Chapter is something special, and is the reason you haven't seen the list of Blake's family yet. Also, remember that Constructive Criticism is always useful, Reviews are welcomed, and keep moving forward!**

**Stinger out!**


	15. New Rose Volume I Chapter XV

**New Rose:**

**Volume I Chapter XV:**

* * *

**What's this? Two chapters in one day! This is Blasphemy! Madness! No, actually, this me being nice and giving you extra. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this shorter chapter!**

* * *

**Two Years before Volume I Chapter I:**

* * *

The tall, dark haired figure quickly moved down the path, and took a quick look over it's shoulder before slowing down, unlocking the door to a small apartment and walking in. It brushed a strand of hair from it's eyes, and then there was a joyful squeal.

"Adam! Adam!" A young voice cried out happily, and a small figure appeared in front of him, wrapped around his legs. "You're back." The figure said quietly, and the man smiled.

"Yes Blake, I am. Where's your Mother?" Adam asked her, but the small girl shrugged.

"I don't know Adam. She hasn't been here for days..." Blake answered him, and Adam growled.

"Do you know where she would be?" He asked, but the young girl shook her head. "Do you know if she's even _coming back_?" He asked her again, and she nodded.

"Yeah... I mean, she wouldn't leave me her alone. I-I'm her daughter, her child... Sh-She wouldn't leave me here if she was leaving." Blake stumbled over her words, trying to sound strong and sure of herself throughout her sentence. Her eyes watered, and she looked up at Adam. "She... She isn't gone. She wouldn't go..." The black haired girl whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I have to go now. I'll be back soon." Adam told her, but stopped when Blake wrapped herself around his legs once again.

"No! No no no! **NO!**" Blake sobbed, holding him still. "Don't go! Please, don't go. Please, please, please, please, please." Blake begged him, and he sighed.

"Blake." He said, and looked down at her. "I'll be back tomorrow. Don't go anywhere, don't let anyone in. Don't answer the door. And don't leave the house. I'm sure you understand." He said, and the girl sniffed quietly, but nodded. "Great. Goodbye for now, Blake." Adam said, and walked out of the house. _"Poor girl. Never knew her Father, and now her Mother's gone, and she has no siblings to speak of." _Adam thought as he walked away, but he shook it out of his head, and continued on.

* * *

The five year old watched the man shut the door, and fell to the floor, curling into a ball and sobbing into her legs. Hours passed, and she continued crying, unmoving and scared. Slowly, she fell into a troubled sleep, and began to murmur.

"Mum..." She muttered quietly. "Mum..? Mum..! Mummy! Mummy, where are you going? Come back! Please! Please! Please..." She called in her sleep, a tear dropping onto the floor. "Please... Please... Mummy, please... I... I don't want to be alone... I'm scared, Mummy... Come back..." She murmured fearfully, the girl stopped murmuring, and finally, her sleep was seemingly peaceful.

* * *

**Properly introducing Miss Blake Belladonna.**

**Blake Belladonna:  
Born: _22nd March 1998  
_Colour: **_**Black  
**_**Name Meaning: _Dark_**

* * *

**And done. Yeah. I said it. Blake has _no_ family. It just felt like that was the only way to go with her. Her character in the canon universe doesn't exactly give off the _'grew up with a family'_ kinda vibe. At least, she doesn't to me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this short Chapter. Remember that Constructive Criticism is always useful, Reviews are welcomed, and keep moving forward!**

**Stinger out!**


	16. New Rose Volume I Chapter XVI

**New Rose:**

**Volume I Chapter XVI:**

* * *

**One Day after Volume I Chapter XIV: 28th October 2005**

* * *

Ruby groaned as she awoke, ready to climb off of the airship that had taken them from Patch to Vale. She brushed some stray strands of hair from her eyes, before seeing Skye sat next to her, reading through a magazine.

"Hey Skye." Ruby greeted the white haired girl, who only nodded in response. "What're you reading?" The brunette asked, and Skye looked up at Ruby.

"It's a magazine, Ruby." Skye told her bluntly, a small smile formed on her face when she noticed a frown on appear Ruby's. "It's about Huntsman and Huntresses. Do you know what they are?" Skye told her, and Ruby shook her head at the question.

"Nope." Ruby stated, and Skye turned the magazine so Ruby could read it. "Huntsman and Huntresses were our protectors. They were our first, and last, line of defence against the Creatures of Grimm." Ruby read quietly, seemingly mumbling to herself. "So cool..." She whispered when she finished reading, and looked back up at Skye.

"Yeah. Huntsman and Huntresses protected the world from the Grimm." Skye said, a look of awe on her face as she looked at the magazine. "I wonder what it would have been like for them. Small groups of them living together, fighting beside each other. It must have been _awesome_." Skye marvelled, a smile on her face as she stared off into space. The airship began to slow, descending into the airport below them. Qrow appeared beside them, taking their hands.

"Come on girls, let's go." He said, and they walked off of the large ship, Ruby's face holding a large smile as she entered Vale's airport.

"Ah wow. This is so _cool_." She said quietly, looking around the large, hall-like building she was stood in. "Uncle Qrow?" Ruby spoke up, and the black haired man looked down at her.

"Yes Ruby?" He replied, his eyes eyes locked onto the young girl's. Ruby took another look around.

"Is... Is Yang waiting for us here?" Ruby asked, but Qrow quickly answered the questioned with a short shake of his head. "Why?" She said quizzically, and Qrow started up.

"Yang was quite under the weather yesterday. I doubt it's anything too serious, probably just a sick bug, so you don't have to be too worried." Qrow told the young brunette, who's attitude shifted from joyful to worried within a few seconds.

"She's OK, right?" She said, and Skye laughed quietly.

"Ruby. Qrow said not to worry, Yang'll be fine." The white haired girl assured her sister, a comforting smile on her face as she did so. Ruby's mood instantly changed back again, and she beamed back at Skye.

"Yeah. I'm sure you're right." She said happily, and she looked at Qrow again. "When are we going to your house?" Ruby questioned, and Qrow sighed to himself.

"Soon Ruby. We have to wait for my car to be unloaded from the airship." He said, and Ruby let out an _'ooh'_ in response. "This way you two, come on." He gestured to the right, and they headed that way.

* * *

Yang felt the bile forming in her throat again, and she pulled the bowl closer to her. She felt it rise, and it then began to flow freely from her mouth, into the bowl in front of her. She coughed repeatedly afterwards, but then slowly came to a stop. The blonde haired girl groaned as she stood up, the bowl in her hands, and she headed to the toilet to flush the fluid. She pulled down on the handle, and the door swung open. Yang entered the room, and poured the green-yellow liquid into the toilet bowl, and flushed the vile liquid away. She stopped at the sound of the door, and poked out her head, looking down the hallway at the front entrance of the house. Qrow pushed open the door, and waved at Yang, who smiled, and headed over to him. The blonde got halfway to her uncle before she was sent to the ground by a large red mound, which was giggling away.

"Yang!" Ruby cried out happily, her silver eyes full of joy.

"Hey Ruby." Yang said hoarsely, a small smile still on her face. "Could you get off of me please. I don't wanna throw up on you." The blonde told her sister, who instantly jumped away from the older girl.

"It's that bad, huh?" Skye said, walking in from behind Qrow, Yang nodded as she stood up. Yang's smile grew, and she wrapped her two sisters in a large hug.

"Oh I missed you two!" Yang said happily, squeezing the air out of both of them.

"I missed you too Yang... But could you let go, please..." Skye squeaked, and Yang then let go of her two siblings.

"Sorry. I've just missed you two. It's been really weird, only being with Qrow." Yang told the two, and grinned at them. "But now you're here, we can have all _kinds_ of city fun." Yang spoke, smiling.

"What do you mean?" Ruby questioned, and Yang giggled at her. Skye looked at her blonde sister with a raised eyebrow, and Yang spoke up again.

"You'll see, but we're gonna be saving a lot of it for _later on_ in the year." Yang informed the two, a large grin on her face. "But hey, let me show you around this house. I mean, I'm pretty new to it too, but I know the basics." Yang said, and walked down the hallway, opening the door. "Come on you two. Time's not gonna stop for you." She joked, Ruby and Skye looked at each other, and quickly followed the blonde girl.

* * *

**And done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't really have much to say here other than I'm sorry that I haven't been uploading much recently. I don't have a good reason for it other than writer's block. It feels like a crap excuse, but you know, it happens. Anyway, remember that Constructive Criticism is always useful, Reviews are welcomed, and Keep Moving Forward!**

**Stinger out!**


	17. New Rose Volume I Chapter XVII

**New Rose:**

**Volume I Chapter XVII:**

* * *

**Five Hours after Volume I Chapter XVI: 29th October 2005**

* * *

Blake sighed as she pulled her keys out of her pocket, and she reached to unlock the front door. She placed the key into the lock, but a hand was then placed firmly onto her shoulder, turning her around to face it.

"Blake." A man said, and Blake narrowed her eyes when she recognised him.

"What do you want, _Adam?_" The young girl hissed at him, jerking his hand off of her shoulder.

"It isn't about what _I_ want, and you know that. It's about what _they_ want." Adam replied, staring at the black haired girl calmly.

"I don't care about what _they_ want. _I_ want _you_ to leave me alone." Blake growled at the dark haired man, who shook his head.

"I was a good friend of your parents, Blake." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Blake scowled, crossed her arms, and turned away from him.

"My _'Dad'_ disappeared before I was born, and my _'Mum'_ left me to fend for myself two years ago, when I was five years old." Blake said angrily, reaching for her door handle again. She pulled the handle down, and then pushed open her door.

"You _will_ join them, Blake. We all do." Adam said eerily before disappearing, leaving the young girl alone.

* * *

Blake walked into her home, the seven year still grimaced as she looked around. She quickly dished herself out some food, put it into a microwave, and then ate it shortly thereafter. "Normal childhood..." She murmured underneath her breath, as she headed back over to her door, pulling on a jacket and adjusting the bow that hid her Faunus heritage. She quickly walked down the small path, looking down at the ground as she did so. The dark haired girl walked into a large market-place, and dashed for one of the stalls.

"Ah Blake." An old, female voice said, and the young girl looked up to see a grey-haired woman at the stall.

"Good afternoon, Liadan." Blake greeted kindly, poking her head over the tall table.

"I assume that you want your usual?" The woman asked her, and she nodded slowly, reaching for her pocket to grab some Lien. "No no, dear." Liadan spoke up, and Blake stopped moving. "Take this for free, I wouldn't want such a fine child to starve after spending all of her money." She said, and handed Blake a small paper bag, which the young girl took with gratitude.

"Thank you, Liadan." The dark haired child replied gratefully, smiling at the older woman.

"Think nothing of it, dear. But go now, people do not tend to treat an orphan, such as yourself, very kindly here." The grey haired woman said, and Blake nodded before dashing away, heading quickly back to her home.

* * *

"Tag! Your It!" Yang shouted as her hand connected with Ruby's shoulder. Ruby grinned, and dashed back after Yang, who was laughing merrily as she ran away. Along the sidelines, Skye sat silently on a chair, swinging her legs back and forth. The house's back door opened, then Qrow walked out and stood next to the white haired girl.

"What's wrong Skye?" Qrow asked her, kneeling down and looking at her carefully.

"I just... I don't like this game?" Skye questioned herself, staring at the floor. "I mean... I do, just... I don't like it now... It feels different..." She sighed, and brought her eyes up to meet Qrow's.

"Skye, I'm sure that you're just missing Patch. Yang did too, but she soon got over it, and you will too." Qrow told her, and she nodded slowly. "So go play, I'm sure your sisters want you to." He told her, and she stood up, jumping off of the chair.

"Thank you, Qrow..." She said to him, and ran over to the other two girls.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short. But I have small group of longer chapters coming up for the next few chapters. See if you can guess what that is! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next three chapters! Remember that Constructive Criticism is always useful, Reviews are welcomed, and Keep Moving Forward!**

**Stinger out!**


	18. New Rose Volume I Chapter XVIII

**New Rose:**

**Volume I Chapter XVIII:**

* * *

**6 Days after Volume I Chapter XVII: 4th November 2005**

* * *

Yang, Skye and Qrow walked into the building, with Yang's face holding a large grin. Yang's grin grew even wider, and she laughed.

"Ruby's gonna love her birthday, we're gonna get her so many cool things!" Yang said happily, and Skye started to grin too.

"Yeah, what're you getting her Yang?" Skye questioned the blonde, who shrugged.

"Well, she kinda gotten obsessed with weapons recently. So I thought I'd get her a booklet or something, ya' know." The yellow haired girl replied, and Qrow raised an eyebrow.

"Weapons, huh?" Qrow asked, looking down at the older of the three children. "I know a place where we could take her on her birthday." Qrow told the two children, and their eyes widened. Yang's mouth seemingly fell open, and Qrow chuckled. "Come on, you two. Let's go take a look." The man said, and the three quickly left the shop.

* * *

Ruby was sat out in Qrow's garden, waiting for her siblings and uncle to return from their shopping. She groaned, lying in the short grass, looking up at the sky.

"Ow!" She cried as a small ball was sent over the fence, hitting the dark haired girl's head before it stopped. "Where'd that come fr-" Ruby began, but was cut off by a voice coming from over the fence.

"Sorry. Uh... Can I have my ball back?" A boy's voice said, and Ruby looked over to her left. "Hey, you OK? You did hear me?" He asked her again, and Ruby sighed.

"Yeah, here you go." She replied, and she threw the ball gently over the fence.

"I'm Sun, by the way." The blonde boy told her, climbing over the fence, landing with a _'thud'_ onto the grass in Qrow's garden. He stuck out his hand, and the dark haired girl took it.

"My names Ruby." She replied, shaking his hand calmly.

"You must be new here. I haven't seen you before." Sun spoke, and Ruby nodded. "OK, OK... Hey Nep, get over here!" Sun called out, and several groans sounded before a blue haired boy appeared from over the fence too.

"What're you doing?" Ruby asked, backing away slowly. The two boys looked at each other.

"We kinda take it as our _thing_ to show all the new guys around." The blue haired boy informed her. "My name's Neptune." He told her, and Ruby looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"Now come on, you've got a _lot_ of things to see around here." Sun said, putting his arm over her shoulder and heading into and out of the house. "I mean, there's the town's shopping mall, but that isn't _too_ interesting. What I love seeing is..."

* * *

"The Museum of Huntsman and Huntresses?" Yang questioned, looking at the large sign. "Why are we here?" Yang asked her uncle, who smiled.

"You said that Ruby is becoming interested in weapons. Huntsman's weapons were the cream of the crop when they were around. Some still are, in fact." Qrow answered the blonde, and Skye hummed.

"I showed her a magazine about Huntsman and Huntresses when we were on the Airship coming here, I think that's where this thing about weapons came from..." Skye mused quietly, and Qrow looked over at the white haired child.

"Why did you have a magazine on that?" The man asked her, and Skye shrugged.

"I found it on the Airship, it looked interesting." She replied calmly, and Qrow chuckled.

"If you say so, Skye." Yang laughed. "I think that you _also_ have a weapons obsession." Yang joked, and Skye punched her shoulder lightly.

"I do _not_..." She huffed in response, crossing her arms in mock anger. Qrow pushed open the door.

"Let's go in, you two." Qrow said to them, and they walked in.

* * *

"The Valkyrie Family Bakery, Cakery and Pâtisserie?" Ruby questioned, looking at the large sign. "Why are we at a bakery?" She asked the blonde boy, who grinned at her and his blue haired friend.

"They sell _amazing_ banana cakes." Sun smirked, and walked in, taking in the smell with a large sniff. "Ah, the delightful smell of cakes." Sun said, a large smile on his face as he walked over to the counter.

"Hello Sun. Hello Neptune." The orange haired woman stood at the counter greeted the two, a smile on her face.

"Morning Mrs Valkyrie." The two addressed her simultaneously. Mrs Valkyrie looked over the counter, and down at Ruby.

"I see you're showing around another one?" The woman said, and the two boys nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, it's fun to do." Neptune answered, smiling.

"Yeah. Oh right, this is Ruby. Ruby, meet Mrs Valkyrie." Sun introduced them, and Ruby smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs Valkyrie." The dark haired girl greeted the older woman kindly, who smiled back at Ruby.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ruby." The orange haired woman replied. "So. Sun, Neptune. What do you want today?" She asked the two boys, who looked at each other.

"I'll take a ban-" Sun began, but he was cut off by Mrs Valkyrie.

"A banana cake, of course. How could I forget, Sun." Mrs Valkyrie laughed, reaching below the counter and pulled out a small, yellow cake. "Here you go, Sun." She said, and handed it to the blonde boy. "Neptune, what would you like today?" The orange haired woman asked, and Neptune's eyes lit up.

"May I have a blueberry muffin, please." Neptune said, and Mrs Valkyrie nodded. "Thank you." He said as the muffin slid over to him.

"Ah, the new girl. What would you like to have?" She asked Ruby, who smiled and spoke up.

"Do you have anything with strawberries?" Ruby questioned kindly, and Mrs Valkyrie smiled at her.

"Yes, would you like a strawberry cake?" She queried, and Ruby nodded gleefully.

"Yes please, yes please, yes please!" Ruby spoke rapidly, and large smile on her face. The small cake slid over on a plate, and Ruby grabbed it quickly, taking a large bite out of the cake. "Mmmmm... Thish ish rea'y goo." Ruby said with her mouthful, and Sun burst into laughter.

* * *

"Wow..." Yang gasped as she gazed upon the weapons. "Ruby would _love_ this..." Yang spoke with awe, looking at a large, red scythe.

"It's amazing..." Skye whispered, and Qrow smiled.

"This weapon was owned by the Sienna Rose, widely regarded as the greatest Huntress of her time." Qrow read the plaque shown in front of the weapon. "And I believe, that Sienna Rose was your Great-Grandmother, you two." Qrow said, and their eyes widened.

"What!" Yang exclaimed, before clamping a hand over her mouth. "_Our_ Great-Grandmother. As in, related to _us_?" Yang queried, and Qrow nodded. "Wow... That's _so_ cool..." Yang gasped in awe.

"Yes. I never saw her in action myself, but I did see videos taken of her, and she was extraordinary. Extraordinary beyond what you can imagine." Qrow told them, staring at the scythe. "Anyway, we should start going back, I don't want to leave Ruby on her own for too long." Qrow said, and Yang groaned.

"I don't want to..." Yang whined, but Qrow only laughed and shook his head, pointing Yang towards the door. "Ugh... OK..." She conceded, and the three of them headed towards the door.

* * *

"And that's pretty much it, Ruby. You've seen all there is to see, other than a one, last _special_ thing. But I know that you'll see that soon, so I don't want to ruin the surprise." Sun said, and Ruby looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Ruby questioned him, and Sun chuckled.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough. I'm sure your sisters will tell you." Sun informed her, and he turned around, but he was stopped by Ruby spinning him around again.

"_You_ know Yang and Skye?" Ruby asked him roughly, and he nodded. Ruby looked at him strangely. "_You_. Know _my_ sisters." Ruby said again, resulting in another nod.

"Yup. Nep and I showed 'em around yesterday, Yang said you were interested in weapons, I knew a place, but you have to be _'with an adult' _to get in, so I didn't mention it to them. But I did mention it to your Uncle, I think his name was Drow or something." Sun told her, and Ruby's eyes widened.

"His name's Qrow, actually." Ruby replied, and Sun snorted.

"Qrow, Drow, same thing really." He joked, and Ruby smiled. "Well, you better get going. If there's anything I can tell about Yang, it's that she will _not_ be happy if you're late home." Sun told her, and Ruby nodded before she disappeared, leaving only the wind behind her.

* * *

Ruby knocked on the door, and it swung open within seconds, revealing a fuming blonde stood behind it. Yang pulled Ruby inside by the collar, and slammed the door behind them.

"Where were you!" Yang demanded, and Ruby let out a small squeak before she managed to let out an answer.

"A boy called Sun was showing me around!" Ruby cried out in fear, shrinking back from her angry blonde sister.

"Sun! Ugh..." Yang groaned, shaking her head. "I guess he showed you the Valkyrie Fam-" Yang started, but Ruby smiled and interrupted her.

"The Valkyrie Family Bakery, Cakery and Pâtisserie, yeah Sun showed me that place, and I got a strawberry cake!" Ruby cried out happily, a large smile on her face.

"Hi Ruby." Skye greeted as she plodded down the stairs, and waved at the darker haired girl. "So, where wer-" She began, but Yang cut her off.

"Sun." Yang groaned again, and Skye smiled. "The goofball, I thought Ruby had been kidnapped or something." Yang said, and grabbed Ruby into a hug. "And you." Yang said, looking back at Ruby. "You're lucky that it was someone I already know." Yang informed Ruby sternly, and Ruby smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry, Yang..." She said, and she got pulled into another hug. "Ah. Yang. Can't. Breathe." Ruby squeaked, and the blonde let go of her. "Thanks Yang." Ruby said, and took a deep breath.

"Did you have fun, Ruby?" Skye asked her, and Ruby nodded vigorously. "Good, they showed you the Valkyries' place?" Skye questioned, and Ruby nodded again. "OK. I'm going outside, you two coming?" Skye said, and walked away from the two sisters.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Yang followed the white-haired girl, and Ruby smiled before running after her other two

* * *

**Hey there, that was the first of the three longer chapters, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and I hope that you enjoy the ones to come. Also, check out my other story, Remnant's Freelancers: Restored! Anyway, remember that Constructive Criticism is always useful, Reviews are welcomed, and Keep Moving Forward!**

**Stinger out!**


	19. New Rose Volume I Chapter XIX

**New Rose:**

**Volume I Chapter XIX:**

* * *

**Two Days after Volume I Chapter XVIII: 6th November 2005**

* * *

Ruby leaned back in her chair, a small smile on her face as Skye walked out and sat next to her. The lighter haired girl smiled at her, and Ruby grinned back, but didn't move. Yang burst out of the door from behind them, and wrapped the two in a fierce hug.

"So... Are you _excited_ for tomorrow!" Yang asked joyfully, and Ruby nodded, unable to voice her answer. Skye gestured at Yang's arms, and the blonde girl let go of her two sisters. Yang sat down on the grass, grinning at the other two.

"Is there anything that you two want to do?" Skye asked, but Ruby remained silent, and Yang only responded with a slight shrug. The white haired girl pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "You're both _so_ useless, sometimes..." She muttered under her breath. Once again, a ball soared over the fence, and it rolled to a stop next to Yang's foot. The girl stood up, grasping the ball, and called out to it's owner.

"Sun!" She screamed angrily, and there was a scrambling of movement from the other side. "Get over here!" She called again, and the young faunus appeared from over the other side of the fence.

"You called!" He said with mock heroism, but received no response other than unimpressed stares from the three sisters. "Oh, can I have that back?" He asked, and reached for the ball. Yang yanked it away, causing the blonde faunus to stumble forwards. "OK. Seriously now. Can I have that back. Please." He pleaded jokingly, and Yang gave it back slowly. "SO, you guys doing anything, cause you look..." He began, but trailed off for awhile. "A little bored." He finished, and received no answer once again. "OK, good. We're _all_ going on a little walk. I'll meet you outside the front." The boy said, and disappeared back over the fence, leaving the three girls together again.

"Well..." Skye said, and Yang looked over at her. "I guess we should get going." The white haired girl said, and the three headed towards the entrance.

* * *

"So Sun, where's Neptune?" Skye asked the blonde faunus, who shrugged.

"I don't know. Probably at home, studying or something." He replied, a smile on his face as they began to walk. "He's a _big_ studier. Like, _huge_." Sun said, making a hand gesture to show _'huge'_. "So, anyway. Where do you three wanna go?" He asked, and the other three looked at each other

"I don't know. We could go to the Valkyries'?" Yang replied, and Sun grinned merrily, his eyes gleaming with joy.

"Alright! Lets go!" The blonde faunus boy shouted, and dashed ahead of the group. "Hurry up, you slow coaches!" Sun called back to them, rushing down the path. Yang shook her head, and ran after him, followed by Skye.

"Come on Ruby!" Skye called to her, but Ruby sighed.

"I'll catch you guys up. I know where I'm going, I can remember." The younger girl shouted back, and Skye turned away, heading after the two blondes in front of her.

* * *

The three children turned the corner, looking at the Valkyries' building. They slowed down to a walk, and entered the cakery. Yang's eyes widened when she saw a certain dark haired girl sitting silently at a table, eating a small cake. Ruby looked over her shoulder, and smiled.

"Oh, hey guys." She greeted, but got no reply from the three, all of whose jaws where hanging open. "I told you I'd catch up." She said smugly, and took another bite of her cake.

"How did... When did... But..." Yang stumbled over her words, and stopped speaking. Sun laughed at Yang, who only turned and glared at him.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He said, throwing up his arms in mock surrender. "Well. I'ma go get a cake, you can get your own." Sun told them, and headed over to the counter. He dinged the bell, and the door opened, but no visible person stepped out through it. "Hey, uh... That you, Nora?" He asked, and the orange haired child's eyes poked over the counter.

"Yep!" The hyper girl's voice piped up from the other side of the counter. "So." She said. "What would you like, banana again?" Nora asked, and Sun grinned.

"You're damn straight, Nora." Sun replied, and grabbed the cake that slid over the counter. "Thanks!" He said to the girl, and bit into the cake. Yang walked up the the counter after a few minutes, and looked around confused.

"Uh... Hello?" She asked, and jumped back when Nora's face jumped up over the counter.

"Hi!" She called, and her turquoise eyes lit up when she recognised Yang's face. "Oh hi Yang! I feel like I haven't seen you in _ages_!" Nora trailed on, and Yang chuckled.

"Yeah. I was sick for awhile. But I'm fine now." Yang informed the orange haired girl, who nodded slowly as she let out an long, understanding _'Oh'_. "Anyway, I was only in _here_ a few days ago." The blonde told the other girl, who nodded again.

"So, food? What one? Answer now." Nora demanded, and Yang giggled.

"Any lemon cakes?" Yang asked, and Nora nodded vigorously. "Good, pass me a small one, please." She said, and Nora slid the plate across the counter. "Thank you, Nora." Yang said, and headed over to the other three, who were deep in conversation. "You not getting anything Skye?" The blonde girl asked her white haired sister, who nodded before replying.

"I'm not really hungry." Skye said, and Yang hummed. "Anyway. What're we gonna do after this?" She asked the other three. Sun shrugged, Yang made another hum, and Ruby said nothing as she ate her cake. "Useless... I swear it. Useless..." She groaned, and stood up. "Why don't we go to the town centre. We could have a little look around." The middle sister suggested, and the oldest looked over at the youngest sister. Sun's scroll began to ring, and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Hmm. Uh huh. OK, bye." Sun told the caller, and replaced his scroll in his pocket. "Look, I'd _love_ to stick around, but my parents say I gotta skedaddle, but I'll see you guys again soon. See ya'!" Sun informed them, and dashed out of the shop, leaving the three sisters together.

"Well." Skye said, staring at Yang and Ruby. "What're we waiting for, let's go!" She said happily, and the three left the building too.

* * *

Jaune sighed as he walked down the path, his hands in his pockets. He followed his father into his house, looking up at the man, his hair seemingly golden from the sunlight that flowed through the windows. His father turned to face him, his arms crossed as he stared down at the young boy.

"Jaune Arc." The man said sternly, but Jaune said nothing as he forced his gaze to the ground and gulped fearfully. "You being kept back a year at your school does _not_ mean you can give up. In fact, you should be trying _harder_ than before. So why have I been informed of your grades slipping below average?" Jaune's father questioned the younger blonde boy, who still replied with nothing as he looked down at the floor.

"Dayton, don't go so hard on him. It obviously isn't easy for him, adding even more pressure will not help with the situation." Jaune's mother piped up, walking over to the two returning members of the household. Jaune looked up at the sound of his mother's voice, and saw her long silver coloured hair draped over her shoulder.

"Hey Mum..." He greeted her quietly, and she looked over at him with a smile on her face.

"Now come on. You're just in time for lunch. I made bacon." She said with a singsong voice, and she walked calmly back through the door. Looking up at his father, Jaune ran to follow his mother, a large grin on his face.

* * *

Blake walked into her house, and threw herself onto a sofa, stretching into a comfortable position. She pulled the bow off of her head, revealing the set of small, black and violet cat ears. Brushing a finger over her left ear, she sighed to herself.

"OK..." She spoke aloud to herself, a small smile on face. "Go out tomorrow, get food, go to tailor, and go back home." Blake listed off her to-do list for the next day as she brushed her ear, still smiling. "Avoid Adam as much as possible, completely _if_ possible." She told herself, but stopped when she heard a knock on her door. She stood up, and headed over to it, grabbing a stool so that she could see through the eyehole.

"I know you're there Blake. Open the door." Adam demanded, but Blake began to walk away. "Open. The. Door. Blake." He demanded again, but Blake continued to refuse. "Fine. Try that. But you can't stay in there forever, _Blake_." Adam growled, and footsteps sounded as he headed off from her home, causing Blake to sigh with relief.

"I can't stay in here forever. But I can damn well try to hide from you for as long as possible..." The black haired faunus muttered to herself, and she headed back to her sofa.

* * *

**And done. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Remember that Constructive Criticism is always useful, Reviews are Welcomed, and Keep Moving Forward!**

**Stinger out!**

* * *

**Enter the Wukong Family:**

* * *

**Children:**

**Sun Wukong:**

**Born: _13th October 1995 (Age in 2015 = 20)  
_****Colour: _Yellow  
_Name Meaning: _From Chinese name Husun, meaning monkey_**

**Adults:**

**Paz-Nuri Wukong:**

**Born: _31st August 1969 (Age in 2015 = 46)_  
Colour: _Yellow/Gold_  
Name Meaning:  
_Paz, Hebrew for Golden  
__Nuri, Hebrew for My Fire_  
**

**Aurea Wukong:  
**

**Born: _15th July 1974 (Age in 2015 = 41)_  
Colour: _Gold_  
_Name Meaning: Latin-American for Golden_**


	20. New Rose Volume I Chapter XX

**New Rose:**

**Volume I Chapter XX:**

* * *

**One Day after Volume I Chapter XIX: 7th November 2005**

* * *

Yang raced around the house, busily setting up for Ruby's birthday. Qrow strung up large letters that spelt out _'Happy Birthday'_ to the wall. Skye walked into the room, covering her mouth with her hand as she yawned quietly.

"Morning Skye!" Yang whispered cheerfully, beaming at her white haired sister. Skye smiled slightly back at her, before yawning again.

"Remind me... Again..." Skye said in between yawns. "Why you woke me up so early?" She asked, and the blonde grinned at her.

"As you well know, Miss Skye Rose. Today is our sister, Ruby's, birthday. So I decided we'd give her a _great_ birthday morning, and I thought we should set up early!" Yang informed Skye gleefully, her eyes bright. "And you've missed out, we're almost done preparing. All there is left is putting her presents on the table and... Oh right, I've gotta write her a card!" Yang exclaimed. "Be _'write'_ back!" Yang punned, and dashed away, leaving Skye to groan alone.

"I should have expected that'd happen." Qrow said, walking up behind Skye. "Anyway, everything else is set up. We just need Yang's card, and we'll be done." Qrow said, and Skye looked over at the table. Yang burst back through the door, a large smile on her face.

"Done!" She cried out happily, her arms in the air. "Now we have to get-" Yang began, but was cut off by Skye.

"Happy Birthday Ruby." Skye told the youngest sibling as she trudged through the door, past her blonde sister. Yang's jaw was left open, and her eyes followed Ruby as she took a seat at the table. Qrow smiled as the other two girls sat down, grabbing a small camera.

"Open my card first Ruby!" Yang told Ruby happily, but Ruby only groaned in response.

"It's _so_ early..." Ruby yawned as she slowly opened the envelope. "To Ruby..." The girl read the card aloud. "Happy Birthday Lil' Sis! Love, your _Oldest_ Sister, Yang!" She continued reading the card, her voice slowly sounding more lively. "Thank you Yang!" She said happily, looking over at Yang.

"No problem!" The blonde replied cheerfully, reaching for a high-five over the table. "Now open Skye's next. Open it! Open it!" Yang laughed joyfully, and Ruby extended out her arm to grasp the card. She tore open the envelope, and pulled out the card from within, and began to read it out loud.

"To Ruby. Have a great birthday. From your newest sister, Skye." Ruby spoke, and grinned at her white haired sibling. "Thank you!" She squeed, jumping off of her chair before enveloping Skye in a hug. Skye hugged Ruby back, her eyes wide. "Your card next, Uncle Qrow?" Ruby questioned, and the dark haired man nodded in response, pushing his card over to her.

"I'm sure that you'll like it, Ruby." Qrow told her, as she opened the card. Ruby grinned at the card, and read it out.

"To my youngest niece. Have an amazing day. From your Uncle Qrow." Ruby talked, and smiled at Qrow. "Thank you." She said, and Qrow nodded at her. "And finally... Who's this card from..?" Ruby questioned, and opened it quickly. "Dear Ruby. We hope you're OK. We miss you. Lots of love, from... Mum and Dad." Ruby smiled softly, looking at the card with watered eyes. "Thank you, Mummy and Daddy..." She whispered, wrapping her arms around the card.

"Presents next, Rubes!" Yang exclaimed, pushing a small box over to the girl. Ruby grinned, and tore the wrapping paper off of the item. Her eyes narrowed when she saw what was in box. "What is that?" Yang questioned, and Qrow quickly took a picture.

"That, Yang, is a cloak. Belonging to one _Sienna_ _Rose_. You, Yang, know who she is already." Qrow said, and Yang's eyes widened.

"You mean our great-Grandma who was a Huntress?" Yang questioned, and Qrow nodded. "_Awesome_!" Yang oohed, and Ruby looked at Qrow with confusion.

"Um... Who?" She asked him, and he smiled slightly. He ignored her question and pulled the red cloth out of the box, before he shook it. Ruby's eyes widened as it unfolded into a large, hooded cloak. "Wow..." She murmured, her mouth agape.

"Here, try it on." He said, and draped it over the youngest girl's shoulders. The cloak flowed down over Ruby, less than half of it covering her entirely. She giggled merrily, wrapping the red cloak around herself.

"It's so _cool_..." Ruby whispered, her voice filled with awe. "I'll wear it everyday." Ruby promised herself aloud, crossing her arms. Qrow chuckled at his niece, a smile appeared on his face.

"I'm sure you will Ruby. But now, you have two more presents, one from me, and another from Yang and Skye. After that, we'll head out to a _special_ place." Qrow told her, and Yang smiled giddily. "Be quiet Yang. I don't want the surprise spoilt." Qrow sighed, and Yang instantly went quiet. Ruby quickly reached for another present, wrapped in yellow and white paper, and opened it.

"Oh! Ruby! That's Skye and I's gift for you!" Yang shouted happily, bouncing up and down in her chair. Ruby looked at it, and saw a small pile of magazines.

"Um... Why'd you get me these?" Ruby questioned, and Skye smiled.

"They're magazines on Huntsmen and Huntresses. I knew you'd been fascinated with them since I showed you what was in the magazine I was reading on our way here. So I decided to get you some of these." Skye informed Ruby, who grinned at the girl. Yang whined from her seat.

"I helped too, Skye." Yang said, with a sad but playful tone in her voice. Skye looked over at the blonde, her eyes narrowed.

"I know you did." Skye said, and smiled at Yang, before turning back to look at Ruby. "Anyway, one last present Sis." Skye urged Ruby, who then grabbed the final present. She quickly tore through the wrapping paper, and the hyperactive girl grinned as she pulled out a small, replica sword.

"Wow... This is _awesome_! Thanks Uncle Qrow!" She exclaimed happily, and Qrow grinned back at her. "That's all the presents, so what's next!" Ruby questioned joyfully, and Qrow smiled again.

"Next, _you_ need to get dressed. Then we can all head out to the special place." Qrow told her, and Ruby dashed up the stairs, hurrying to get her clothes on.

* * *

The four of them left the building, with Qrow leading them. Yang looked over her shoulder, and grinned at Ruby and Skye, who were behind the blonde. Ruby smiled back, but Skye only shook her head at Yang's actions.

"Come on you three. I want to get there before the morning rush." Qrow told them, and the children ran to catch up with him

"So, where are we going, Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked, but Qrow only tapped the bridge of his nose is response. "Aww..." Ruby groaned, but they continued onwards.

* * *

Blake pulled the hood over her head, the dark cloth casting a shadow over her face, masking who she was. The black haired girl headed down the path, into the square before she pulled the hood down again.

"Morning Blake." Liadan greeted her, and the girl nodded back at the woman. "Not in the mood for talks, I see. Here, take your fish Blake, and take care dear." The woman said as Blake walked off. She instantly turned as she saw two men wearing white, two-button, sleeveless jackets.

"Oh no..." She whispered, throwing her hood back up and heading in the opposite direction. Her eyes widened and she began to speed up when several angry cries began to sound after a few heavy _'thump'_s. "No no no..." She muttered, and began to run, but could hear the men behind her. Her eyes widened when she saw another girl running the down path, across Blake's path. Unable to slow down, Blake crashed into her, and was sent skidding across the concrete. "Ow..." She groaned, brushing the dirt off of herself as she stood up. She saw the men were stopped by the large wall of people looking down on Blake and the other girl. Seeing her opportunity, Blake took off, leaving the men behind.

* * *

Ruby groaned as she lay on the floor, cuts and bruises all over her arms and legs. She pushed herself off of the floor, and began looking around for whoever she had ran into. She noticed the dark haired girl heading around the corner in front of her, and Ruby quickly followed. She saw the girl heading down a long street, and watched as she pulled a hood over her head. Ruby closed her eyes, and dashed after girl, seemingly appearing next to her.

"Hey, are you OK?" She asked the other girl suddenly, and the hood wearing child spun around, glaring at Ruby.

"Don't do that. Whatever your name is, you do _not_ want to be involved with me right now." She informed Ruby, but only received a confused look from Ruby. The other girl placed her hands on Ruby's shoulders, and stared into her eyes. "Listen to me, there were men back there who were coming after me. If they see you with me, they'll come for _you_ too." She growled, and then sighed. "You're not going to leave? Are you?" She muttered quietly, and Ruby nodded. "Well... Follow me then." The girl ordered, and headed off down the path again, with Ruby in tow.

"I'm Ruby, by the way..." Ruby told her quietly, causing the girl look back over her shoulder.

"What..?" Was the answer Ruby received, and the two stopped moving.

"My name." The red coloured girl replied, and the other sighed. "What's your name?" Ruby asked, and received yet another sigh.

"I'm Blake." Blake spoke back, and then she started up down the road again. She looked back over her shoulder once again, and her eyes widened when she saw another three men wearing white sleeveless jackets. "Crap." She uttered as one of the men pointed at her, and they began to head quickly in Blake and Ruby's direction. Blake grabbed Ruby's hand, and looked at her. "How fast can you run?" She demanded from Ruby, who ummed and ahhed before answering.

"Really, really quite fast." Ruby replied, and Blake smiled, before looking at the men again. "Why?" She questioned, but didn't get the answer she was expecting.

"Less questions! More running!" Blake shouted, and the two dashed forwards. Ruby could feel the wind blowing over her body, whistling loudly. She tried to call out to Blake, but the noise blocked out her voice. "Come on, come on..." Blake muttered under her breathe as they dashed through the crowd, the men on their tail. She weaved through the crowd of people, slowing down as she turned to see the men. "You can run fast... Right?" Blake questioned Ruby, who nodded. "Good, then take the lead." Blake huffed, and felt the world heave as Ruby began to run. Blake's eyes widened as she watched as they left the men behind, heading down the path. Ruby slowed down, breathing heavily.

"Did... Did we run far enough..." Ruby groaned, leaning against a nearby wall. Blake nodded before speaking up.

"Yes... Yes we did..." She huffed back, and stood next to Ruby. Blake sat down, leaning back against the wall. "That... Was not... What I expected to be... To be doing this morning..." Blake spoke and Ruby nodded slowly.

"Yep..." Is all that Ruby said in response, shutting her eyes as she leant on the wall. "So... Do this again another time?" Ruby joked, but only received a small glare from Blake. "Oh. I've gotta get back to my sisters and uncle. Do you wanna come?" Ruby asked. Blake was left in thought for a moment, before she answered.

"OK... Let's go..." Blake said, standing up. Ruby grinned at her, and the two headed off again.

* * *

"Where is she?" Skye said worriedly, her arms wrapped around Qrow's legs. "What if she's hurt?" She spoke again, and Yang laughed at her.

"Ruby wouldn't get hurt. She likes running on her own, she can handle herself." Yang replied, and Skye sighed and tried to speak up again, but Yang stopped her. "No _'but what if'_s. Trust me, she's fine." Yang told Skye, who gave up and sat on a nearby bench.

"Ah, there she is now." Qrow said, and the other two girls perked up, looking around. Ruby walked over to them, and put her scroll away.

"Where were you?" Yang asked as she wrapped the girl in a large hug. Ruby could only squeak in response, and Yang let go of her. "Where were you?" Yang asked again, and Ruby groaned.

"I was running... Then I... I ran into someone..." Ruby muttered, and Skye shook her head.

"If you ran into some, I hope you _at least_ said sorry." Skye told Ruby, who's eyes widened.

"OH! Right!" She exclaimed before disappearing off, behind a wall a small distance away. She said something inaudible, and dashed back. "You can come out now, Blake." Ruby called, and a head appeared from behind the wall, amber eyes flicking over the other three people before she walked over to Ruby.

"Hi... I'm Blake..." She whispered, and Yang looked at her.

"Hey, aren't you the girl who was running to no-one at school?" Yang asked, and got a slow nod from Blake.

"Wait. You and Yang already know each other?" Ruby asked as she turned to Blake, who shook her head.

"I _met_ her... I don't _know_ her..." Blake replied, and Ruby let a small, understanding _'Oh'_. "Who are the others?" Blake whispered to Ruby, who jolted to life again.

"Oh right. That's Skye." Ruby said, gesturing to her other sister, who waved at the black haired girl, "And that's our Uncle Qrow." Ruby said, pointing at the man, who smiled.

"And now you're here again, Ruby." Qrow said, the smile on his face growing. "We can continue to where we were going on your birthday." Qrow said, and Ruby grinned again.

* * *

**Yeah, Team RWBY are back together! Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and that you enjoy the many to come. Remember that Constructive Criticism is always useful, Reviews are welcomed, and Keep Moving Forward!**

**Stinger out!**


	21. New Rose Volume I Chapter XXI

**New Rose:**

**Volume I Chapter XXI:**

* * *

The five of them headed slowly down the road, Qrow leading them. Blake stood by Ruby, slightly hidden by the other girl.

"So Blake." Skye spoke up, and Blake's gaze shot over to the white haired girl. "Where do you live?" She questioned, and Blake stayed silent for a few seconds before replying.

"I don't live far from here." The black haired girl answered shortly, looking back at the floor. "Why?" She asked back, and Skye smiled at her, although she didn't see it.

"I just wanted to know." Skye informed Blake, who nodded slowly, still looking at the floor. The five then continued to walk down the path in silence, until Ruby's eyes widened and she let out a small squeal of delight.

"Are you taking me _in there_!" She asked joyfully, pointing at the tall building in front of her. Qrow nodded, Ruby let out another happy squeal before running over to it. "Oh this is gonna be so _cool_. Can you imagine what we are gonna see?" Ruby exclaimed, wrapping Qrow's legs in a short hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!" The youngest girl told him gleefully as they walked into the museum.

"No problem Ruby." Qrow replied, and they walked in the door, and Ruby's mouth dropped open. The youngest girl slowly scanned the room, her eyes trailing over the weapons that were carefully installed on the wall. She walked further into the room, and slowly spun on the spot, taking in the entire room. The girl stopped suddenly, as her caught sight of something, and she raced off towards it.

"Ruby! Wait up!" Yang called out, and chased after her energetic sister. Qrow looked down at the other two girls, who were both stood by his side. The dark haired man sighed, and walked after the blonde and the brunette.

* * *

Ruby stood still, staring at the large, almost seven foot long, bright red scythe. Yang caught up to her, breathing heavily. The blonde leaned on the younger girl's shoulder, and then the two crashed to the floor.

"Oh... Sorry Ruby..." Yang huffed, as Ruby stood back up again. Yang, however, continued to lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling as she panted. "Ruby... Are you OK?" The blonde questioned her sister, but still got no response. "Oh..." Yang let out when she noticed what Ruby had been staring at.

"Yang. Get off the floor." Qrow's voice ordered the eldest girl, who quickly did so. "I see you've spotted Sienna's Scythe, Ruby." Qrow spoke from Ruby's side, and the girl looked over at him.

"It's so _cool_..." Ruby muttered with awe, and Qrow smiled to himself. "I mean... I mean, look at it..." Ruby whispered, and the man nodded.

"Yes Ruby. Anyway, we can look at these later. There's a cafe upstairs, and it's time to have a little bit of lunch." Qrow told them, and the five of them headed over to the nearest staircase.

* * *

Qrow pushed the stair door open, and sunlight poured in through the newly opened gap. Ruby brought her hand up to shield her eyes as they walked across to the rooftop cafe. The four girls quickly took their seat at one of the tables, and Qrow headed off to order the food and drinks. The four of them sat silently for a couple of minutes, before Yang spoke up.

"So..." Yang said awkwardly as she looked at the other three. Ruby looked at the blonde, giving her a _'what are you doing'_ look. Yang shrugged, and continued with her sentence. "Blake, what're your friends like?" Yang asked, and Blake looked up from the table.

"Uh... W-What, sorry. What was that?" Blake stuttered after Yang interrupted her train of thought.

"What're your friends like?" Yang asked again, but continued on before Blake could answer. "I mean, I have a few, but not many. And Skye and Ruby don't have any, well Ruby has you... Maybe? I think so. Are you her friend?" Yang rambled, which caused the amber eyed girl to stare at the blonde in confusion.

"What..?" Blake replied exhaustedly, her eyes still wide after Yang's rant. Skye looked over at Ruby, who locked eyes with her before giving her a shrug in response. "I... Don't have many friends..." Blake sighed, looking at her feet. "I don't exactly live in a _good_ area. I... I don't want to talk about it." Blake replied to Yang, and the black haired girl sighed.

"Well, that was... Depressing..." Skye muttered, and the other three nodded.

"Girls. Foods here." Qrow announced, taking his seat at the table, and he placed down a tray that was covered in different foods and drinks. "OK, Skye here's your glass of water." Qrow said, and Yang piped up from the other side of the table.

"Boring!" Yang exclaimed, and Skye shushed the blonde girl quickly. "Just sayin'..." Yang then muttered, as she received her drink.

"Yang's lemonade." Qrow told Yang, and smiled joyfully as he gave her the glass. "Ruby's strawberry smoothie..." Qrow continued to list off the drinks. "Blake's black tea, and my Cappuccino." Qrow finished with the drinks. "Next up, the food." Qrow said, and Ruby cheered.

"Yay!" The youngest girl cried out happily.

"Blake's Tuna and Mayonaise Sandwich." Qrow said, which earned a _'Yuck'_ from Yang. "Ruby's Strawberry and Cream Cheese Sandwich. Skye's Omelette. And finally, Yang's Bacon, Egg and Cheese sandwich." Qrow completed, but Ruby looked over at him in confusion

"Why don't you have any food?" She asked, and Qrow quickly replied.

"I'm not hungry, Ruby. I'll eat later." The man replied, and Ruby nodded slowly. "Come on Ruby, eat. I don't want you starving on your birthday." Qrow told her, and Ruby nodded before she took a large bit from her sandwich.

* * *

The two men looked up at the entrance to the museum, before looking at each other.

"Is this the one they went to?" One asked the other, and the man shook his head at the question.

"No, this is the _other_ Museum of Huntsmen and Huntresses. Dumbass..." The other man exclaimed, before they both walked slowly into the building.

* * *

**Hi! Sorry this chapter is _so_ short, I really do apologise. But I didn't know what to right. And sorry I haven't updated the story in awhile. As I said in my other story, Remnant's Freelancers: Restored, Writer's Block can be a _huge_ pain in the arse. Anyway, Remember that Constructive Criticism is always useful, Reviews are Welcomed, and Keep Moving Forward! **

**Stinger out!**


	22. New Rose Volume I Chapter XXII

**New Rose:**

**Volume I Chapter XXII:**

* * *

The four children sat at the table, eating their different foods. Blake slowly ate her sandwich, savouring every bite she took. Ruby took small but short bites, ravenously tearing through her sandwich. Skye ate in a similar way to Blake, slowly eating and savouring her food. And Yang took large bites, tearing through her food faster than Ruby did. When Yang finished her food, she looked up with a triumphant smile on her face. Qrow sighed, shaking his head as he watched Ruby hungrily destroy her food.

"Ruby, slow down. You'll give yourself a stomach ache." He said, and Ruby looked over at him, then taking her bites slightly slower. Ruby grinned as she gulped down the final piece of her lunch, and Yang grinned back at her sister.

"High five!" Yang exclaimed joyfully, and the youngest and eldest girl exchanged high fives instantaneously. They then burst into laughter, and the other two girls on looked on in confusion as they continued to eat their different lunches.

"You two are insane..." Skye said in between bites, and Yang looked over at the white haired girl with a huge grin on her face, which caused Skye's face to fall.

"You bet we are!" Yang shouted, and then burst into another fit of laughter, with Ruby joining her once again. Blake looked at the three sisters, saying nothing as she watched them. Skye smiled to herself, and looked over at Blake, who was still completely silent.

"Hey, are you doing OK?" Skye asked the black haired girl, who nodded, but still said nothing. "OK." Skye said, and she went back to her omelette.

* * *

The two men headed into the museum, and walked over to an elderly woman, pulling out a small piece of paper. They walked up behind her, and tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me, but have you seen this girl?" One of them asked, but the woman shook her head slowly.

"Sorry, no I haven't." She told them, and they nodded.

"OK, we appreciate your help." The taller one said, and they headed off.

"Do you really _'appreciate'_ her help?" The shorter, orange haired man asked the other, who snorted before replying.

"Fuck no, she's a _human_, why would I?" He said, brushing his maroon hair back and placing the image back in his pocket. "OK, we'll split up. I take this side. You take that side."

"Yeah yeah, Tomato Can." The other said, heading off.

"Don't call me Tomato Can!" The man called out, and groaned. "Fucking Lemon Head..." He muttered, and his partner stopped walked and turned on the spot.

"I heard that, Maho!" He called back, and Maho's ear twitched.

* * *

Blake perked up, looking around the room in fear. She looked over at Ruby, who had noticed the erratic behaviour. Blake nodded at Ruby, and stood up from the table.

"Uh, excuse me but can I borrow Ruby for a second?" Blake asked, and Qrow nodded silently. Blake gestured to the youngest girl, who stood up and followed her. They headed away from the table.

"What is it, Blake?" Ruby asked, and Blake looked nervously over her shoulders and around the area. "Blake. What's wrong?" She questioned again, and Blake sighed.

"There are some people in here looking for me." Blake whispered to Ruby, whose eyes widened. "I need to leave, the sooner the better." Blake told her, and Ruby whimpered.

"But what if they hurt you?" Ruby said sadly, her eyes wide and watering. Blake sighed, and placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"I'll be fine, I've dealt with escaping people like them before." Blake told her, and Ruby huffed in defeat.

"Just be careful. I'm scared." Ruby whispered to her, and Blake nodded before looked at the entrance to the roof.

"Go back to your uncle, tell him I had to leave." Blake informed Ruby, who nodded sadly. "Go now, I want them to leave you out of it." Blake told Ruby again, and Ruby complied, heading back to the other three. "Don't worry." Blake said when Ruby turned back to face the black-haired girl. "You'll see me again." Blake told her, and Ruby sulked off, her arms wrapped around herself as she did. "Can't go down the stairs. I'll find an alternate route." Blake muttered to herself, and looked over to the fence. "Bingo..." She whispered and took several steps back. Her bow twitched when she heard heavy footsteps heading towards her.

"Hey! Why's Ruby crying! Why'd she say you'd left!" Yang called out to her, and Blake turned to face her, worry on her face.

"You don't understand. I have to go, right now." Blake replied, and Yang looked at her angrily.

"No! You tell me why she's crying!" Yang ordered, but Blake looked away from the blonde. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Yang shouted, her eyes watering. Blake began to prepare herself for a sprint. "H-Hey, what're you doing?" Yang questioned, her voice dropping when she saw what Blake was doing.

"Jumping." The black-haired girl replied bluntly, and Yang's eyes widened when she looked over at the rooftop's fence.

"What! You'll... You'll hurt yourself... Or worse!" Yang cried out, and Blake only smirked at her. "No! You can't do it." Yang said, stepping towards the young Faunus.

"Don't worry." Blake said smugly, her face holding no emotion, only a small grin. "I always land on my feet." She said, and ran towards the fence. Blake jumped, her hair whipping in the wind, and she rolled when she reached the floor, and continued to run.

* * *

The two men regrouped inside the building, but both of them perked up when they heard commotion coming from outside.

"Where'd she come from!" A voice exclaimed from outside the museum, and the two men looked at each other, their eyes locking together in realisation.

"Stupid girl! She's lucky she's fine!" Another voice shouted, and the men charged out of the building, and into the crowd outside.

* * *

**Hi there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So, if anyone can guess who the two White Fang members were based off of. Their names were Maho Egon, his name was based on the Mahogany tree. And then there was Lau Maize, Lau means either Lion or Lazy, and Maize is a shade of yellow. Maho has one Jackal ear as his faunus trait (he lost one to unknown reasons), and Lau's faunus trait is a sloth tail. Anyway, Remember that Constructive Criticism is always useful, Reviews are Welcomed, and Keep Moving Forward!**

**Stinger out!**


	23. New Rose Volume I Chapter XXIII

**New Rose:**

**Volume I Chapter XXIII:**

* * *

Blake ran through the crowd, dashing through and around people's legs. She looked over her shoulder, and saw two men following her, one slowly lagging further behind the other.

"Come on... Come on..." Blake muttered to herself, and she clambered up a wall, looking down to see one of the men staring at her. "You want me... Come and get me." Blake gloated to them, but the orange-haired man grinned at her.

"Don't worry." A voice came from above Blake, and she looked back up to see the other man, his maroon-coloured hair blowing lightly in the slight breeze. "I will." The man smirked, and Blake's face fell.

"Oh crap..." She muttered quietly, and the man lashed out at her, hitting her in the head, and sent her falling to the ground.

* * *

Ruby walked down the stairs, in between her sisters and her uncle. She took a quick glance back up the stairs, before she followed Qrow out of the staircase, onto the ground floor.

"Ruby." Yang said softly, and wrapped her arm over her sister's shoulder. "Blake's fine. It's not like she said that she's leaving forever." Yang comforted her younger sister, who sniffed slightly.

"Where'd she go..." Ruby mumbled, and Yang looked away from the silver-eyed young girl. "Yang... She'll be OK, right?" Ruby questioned her sister, and the blonde nodded.

"Hurry up you two." Skye called from ahead, and they ran to catch up to their uncle and sister. "Come on, we've got to get home." Skye told them, and they headed quickly away from the museum.

* * *

Jaune walked down the path, his arms folded over his chest as he headed along with his head down. His scraggly blonde hair fluttered lightly in the breeze. He turned, walking into a grassy park. The blonde boy headed into a small, forest-like area and through it into a clearing.

"Glad you could make it Jauney." A voice spoke from the shadows, and a bronze-haired boy walked out from the shade. "Now, about that... _Trade_, that I spoke of. I didn't really mean it. In fact, I only needed you alone." The boy informed him, and two more stepped out from behind him. "It's time to teach you a lesson for keeping me back a year." He growled at the blonde, and Jaune let out a whimper. Jaune turned to run, but bumped into another figure.

"You're not going anywhere." The figure said, and a ray of light shined on it's hair, styled in a mohican. Jaune laughed nervously, backing away from the other boy.

"Now. Come here." The bronze-haired bully said angrily, and he picked Jaune up by the collar. "Payback time." He growled at Jaune, and prepared to throw a punch at the boy, but was stopped by the hand of a stranger. "Wha-Hey!" He exclaimed. "Who're you? Arc's girlfriend?" He asked the saviour, whose face didn't change from it's original expression.

"Don't worry about _who_ I am. Worry about _what_ I'll do. So leave. Him. _Alone_." The girl growled, her her billowing behind her in the wind.

"Why? What're you gonna do? Slap me?" The boy replied cockily. The girl cocked her head, before she sent her fist into his stomach, which sent the boy flying across the clearing, tumbling into his friends.

"Something like that." She said calmly, and looked around at the others, who took glances at each other before fleeing the clearing. Jaune pushed himself up from the ground, and brushed dirt from his clothes. "Are you OK?" She asked him, and he nodded in response.

"Ye-Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks to you." He replied, and took time to look at his savior. "I'm Jaune. Jaune Arc. What's your name?" He greeted, and he stuck his hand out to the girl, who smiled and shook it.

"Pyrrha Nikos. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jaune." She smiled at him, and looked into his eyes. "They shouldn't bother you anytime soon." Pyrrha told him, her smile reaching all the way to her emerald-green eyes. "And if they do. I'll be glad to help you." She informed him, and he nodded at her, now smiling too.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." Jaune replied, and she grinned at him again. "Now. I've, uh... I've gotta get home. I'll see you later!" He called out, and ran out of the clearing, leaving her there alone, and she walked away from the clearing as well.

* * *

Pyrrha knocked on the door, and it opened slowly. This revealed a tall, red-haired woman looking down at the young girl. The woman smiled, and Pyrrha walked inside. "There you are sweetie, I was getting worried." The woman said, and Pyrrha smiled back at her.

"Mum, I'm fine. I can handle myself remember, you made sure of it." Pyrrha replied, and the woman nodded.

"You're right. You could probably take on all of the thugs in this city." Her mother said with a grin, and picked the girl up. "You know, you're getting heavy." She informed her daughter, who shrugged with a light laugh. "Back to training tomorrow. I'm going to test you soon." She said, and Pyrrha nodded slowly.

"Of course Mum." She sighed, but grinned at her mother. "What training are we doing?" She asked excitedly, and her mother laughed at her child's excitement.

"I was thinking about hand-to-hand. But I think you've mastered that already. So, I decided on some sword-and-shield combat." The red-haired woman told her daughter, who jumped with happiness. "Calm down, sweetie. It's just like normal training, it's not very special." She told Pyrrha, who said nothing as she bounced joyfully. "But for now, it's late. Time for bed." She said, and Pyrrha groaned.

"But Mu~um..." The girl whined jokingly, and her mother placed her on the floor, and her face held a mock stern look.

"Bed. Now. That's an order." She said to Pyrrha, who grinned and ran up the stairs, her footsteps making loud thumps as she headed up. Her mother sighed to herself, a small smile on her face.

* * *

Blake shook herself away, and she stumbled to her feet. She was alone in a square room, painted dark grey. She scanned the room, looked over every crevice of the dark room, studying it.

"No. No. No. No, dammit!" She exclaimed angrily, and she stomped her foot in annoyance. "No way in... No way out..." She muttered, and sat down on the floor, her legs crossed as she waited for anything significant to arise.

* * *

**Uh oh. Blake's in a bit of pickle and Pyrrha has been found. Also, if anyone noticed the reference to Agent South Dakota of Red vs Blue, then good job.**

* * *

**Enter the Nikos Family:**

**Pyrrha's here! So here's something to help you. Also, I've decided to improve upon my family list, by adding the characters' statuses.**

* * *

**Children:**

**Pyrrha Nikos:  
Born: _15th August 1998 (Age in 2015 = 17)_  
Colour: _Red_  
Name Meaning: _Likely stemming from term 'Pyrrhic Victory', where the victor takes such a heavy toll it is hard to be considered a victory, and fire is likely involved, where the colour red comes from._  
Status: _Active (Student)_**

**Adults:**

**Ginger "Carolina" Nikos:  
Born: _18th May 1971 (Age in 2015 = 44)_  
Colour: _Red/Cyan_  
Name Meaning: _Generically English name meaning Orange_  
Status: _Active (Unemployed)_**

**Denver Duggan:  
****Born: _6th July 1969 (Age in 2015 = 46)_  
****Colour: _Green/Brown_**  
**Name**** Meaning: _English name meaning Green Valley_  
Status: _Deceased_**

* * *

**And there we have it. And yes, I made it so Agent Carolina is Pyrrha's mother, but who else really. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Remember that Constructive Criticism is always Useful, Reviews are Welcomed, and Keep Moving Forward!**

**Stinger out!**


	24. New Rose Volume I Chapter XXIV

**New Rose:**

**Volume I Chapter XXIV:**

* * *

**3 Months before Volume I Chapter I:**

* * *

Pyrrha walked up to her mother, a grin on her face as, behind her, a dummy hit the floor with a loud clunk.

"Did I do OK?" She asked her mother, who glanced over at the dummies that were resting on the walls and floor.

"I'd say so." Pyrrha got in response, and the young child bounced up and down with glee. "Now. Let's go get some food, I know that I'm hungry." Her mother said, and they climbed up the stairs. They reached the top, and Pyrrha raced into the kitchen, and took a seat at the table. "What do you want today sweetie?" She asked Pyrrha, who hummed in thought.

"Can I have... Spanakopita please?" Pyrrha said, and her mother nodded in agreement.

"OK. Today we're having Spanakopita. Sweetie. I have to go buy the ingredients, so I'll see you in about twenty minutes. Don't leave the house, OK." Her mother told her, and the red-haired child saluted her.

"Of course!" She exclaimed joyfully, bouncing up and down in her chair. "See you Mum!" She shouted.

"See you later, sweetie!" Her mother called back. As Pyrrha heard the door close, she jumped from her chair. The young child quickly ran down to the training room once again, and started practising more punches and kicks on the objects. She huffed tiredly as she sent the final dummy flying into the wall, and it clattered to the ground, taking a panel of the wall with it. Pyrrha gasped with surprise and fear, and ran over to the dummy. She looked down at the panel, and up at where it had fallen from. She looked up at the hole in the wall, and saw it had revealed part of a door. Her eyes widened, and she pushed the panel back on the wall, placing the dummy in front of it, and she quickly ran back upstairs, leaving it behind.

* * *

Pyrrha walked into the kitchen, and took a seat at the table once again, and she let out a breath of relief when she heard the door unlock and open slowly.

"Pyrrha, sweetie, I'm home!" Her mother called from the door, and Pyrrha raced to her, wrapping her legs in a hug. "Come on. Let's get dinner ready." She told her daughter, and they both headed back to the kitchen.

* * *

Pyrrha sat at the table, a large smile on her face as her mother brought the pie to the table, and she grinned even wider when a large piece of the food was placed in front of her.

"Dig in, sweetie." Her mother told her, and Pyrrha took a large bite of the pie. They slowly finished their food, and Pyrrha grinned at her empty plate.

"Thank you Mum, that was delicious!" She told her mother, who smiled back at her

"I'm sure it was. You can leave the table now, sweetie." Her mother replied, and Pyrrha jumped from the table happily, and ran out of the kitchen, laughing merrily. Her mother sighed with happiness as she watched her child leave the room, a look of both happiness and sadness in her eyes. "I wish you could be here..." She muttered to herself, and left the room.

* * *

**Hi. I hope you enjoyed this shorter chapter. Also, Pyrrha growing up with military-style training shall be a key part to her character. Anyway, Remember that Constructive Criticism is always useful, Reviews are Welcomed, and Keep Moving Forward!**

**Stinger out!**


	25. New Rose Volume I Chapter XXV - Finale

**New Rose:**

**Volume I Chapter XXV:**

* * *

**One Day after Volume I Chapter XXIII: 8th November 2005**

* * *

Blake jolted up from the floor when the door to room unlocked noisily, and the door slid open with a loud screeching sound. She growled when she saw a tall, masked man walking in, bull horns sticking from his hair.

"Go _away_, Adam!" She exclaimed, charging at him. But his fist sent her flying back to the centre of the room. She cried out, holding her stomach as she climbed back to her feet.

"Hello, _Blake_." Adam said angrily, as he slowly headed over to the young girl, who backed away, looking him in the eyes as she did so. "You've caused us a lot of trouble. So we're making sure that you're not going to cause us any more." He told her, and Blake stopped moving as she hit the wall, and pushed herself up against it. "You're not leaving, Blake."

"If I'm not leaving. Then leave me alone." Blake sighed, looking away from the masked man in despair.

"I'll see you in a few hours, _Blake_." Adam informed her, and he headed out of the room, locking the door behind him. She winced at the noise, covering her ears with her hands as the door screamed along as he dragged it shut. The young faunus girl looked over at the door, and it screeched open again. A small, brown haired girl walked in, tall rabbit ears coming from the top of her head, and she carried a tray with a small amount of food. Blake's eyes followed the girl, who walked over to her, and leant down to place the tray on the floor.

"Listen." The girl said, fiddling with the tray. "I'm going to get you out of here. I need some time to gather materials but I promise I will." She whispered, and stood up from the ground. "Be patient. I just need Dust." The brunette informed Blake, who said nothing as she stared at her food, and the girl left the room swiftly.

* * *

Yang walked into the classroom, a smile on her face as she waved to a few of her new friends. Nora grinned and waved to her, and Yang took a seat next to the ginger haired girl.

"Hey Nora, where's Ren, he's usually really early?" The blonde asked Nora, who shrugged.

"Dunno. Probably ill, or something…" The girl replied tiredly, and Yang looked at her in confusion.

"You OK Nora?" Yang asked the ginger girl, who nodded slowly. "You sure, 'cause you don't look it." She finished

"Worked late last night… Mum needed an extra as we were down a man…" Nora sighed, laying her head on the table and giving Yang a thumbs up. "Need sleep… Or coffee…" She groaned, and Yang laughed at her.

"Well. We have class soon, so you need to wake up, OK Nora." Yang told her, and the ginger haired girl nodded groggily. Yang laughed again, smiling at Nora as the girl sat up.

* * *

Ruby ran after Skye, both of them dashing around the garden happily. Slowly, Ruby caught up to Skye, and hit her arm lightly.

"Got you!" Ruby exclaimed as they both fell to the floor, laughing at each other loudly. "Now you're it!" Ruby laughed, and the two of them stood up. Skye giggled, a grin on her face as she lunged for Ruby. "Ah!" Ruby screeched sillily, and they both laughed again.

"You two!" Qrow's voice came from inside the house. "Breakfast's ready!" He called for them, and they looked each other in the eyes.

"Race you, and no speedy-thing this time!" Skye spoke confidently, and Ruby grinned at her. "3. 2. 1. Go!" She exclaimed, and they both ran towards the house.

Jaune walked through the school, his bag on his back and a smile on his face as he did so. In front of him, Yang turned the corner. The blonde boy grinned, and jogged up to her. "Yang, how are you?" He asked, and she looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, hey Jaune. I'm good, my sisters are here now, so I have someone to play with at home now." She replied, smiling to herself with quiet joy. "And Ruby had her birthday yesterday, and I met one of the friends she had made. Who actually goes here, so I'm gonna see if I can talk to her today." Yang informed him, and he smiled at her again.

"That sounds awesome. I've gotta get to class, see ya' Yang." He told her, and she nodded before they both headed off in opposite directions.

* * *

Pyrrha jumped over the obstacle, and brought herself into a roll as she landed on the other side and continued on down the obstacle course. Her mother watched intently as the red haired child ran the course quickly, making no mistakes. When Pyrrha finished, she ran over, looking up at her mother.

"How'd I do, Mum!" The girl exclaimed, her emerald green eyes alight with joy and expectancy.

"I'm not sure, you _may_ be in for a little treat tonight if you can keep this up..?" Her mother trailed off slowly, grinning at her daughter, who's small smile turned into a similar grin.

"Of course Mum! I'll get back to it!" She shouted, and charged back towards the course quickly, determined to make her mother happy. The girl did the course twice more, and then she ran back to her mother once more.

"OK sweetie, let's go have some lunch. I think you've earnt it." The woman said, which caused Pyrrha to squeal with joy, and she clung to her mother's arm in happiness. "I think you can walk, sweetie." She whispered to her daughter, who nodded and slid off her mother's arm comically.

* * *

**Hey there, how have you been. I've been great, thanks for asking. Anyway, sorry I haven't posted lately. I've had a large amount of writer's block, so I didn't get much written for awhile. The only thing I can blame this on is school starting, so yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the finale to New Rose Volume I. Yes, finale. Yes, New Rose _Volume I_. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and Remember that Constructive Criticism is always useful, Reviews are Welcomed, and Keep Moving Forward!**

**Stinger out!**


	26. New Rose Volume II Chapter I

**New Rose:**

**Volume II Chapter I:**

* * *

**One Month after Volume I Chapter XXV: 8th December 2005**

* * *

Blake paced around the room, looking at the door in anticipation. The door swung open slowly, and the rabbit eared girl entered the room. She looked behind herself as she shut the door, and smiled to herself.

"Sorry I'm late, it took a little longer gathering the Dust than I thought. But I've made enough different items to get us out of here, we just need to wait for the right time." She told Blake, showing her a small vial of grey coloured Dust.

"What's that Velvet?" Blake asked, and the other Faunus smiled.

"This is a smoke bomb. It's just Earth Dust with a sprinkling of Burn Dust. Smash it on the floor and you'll have a large amount of smoke. _That's_ what's getting us out of here." She told Blake, who grinned. "Hopefully we won't have to use it, if we leave at midnight, there won't be many people around." Velvet told her, and grinned. "I'll be back at midnight. See you then." She said, placing the dust back in her pocket. The rabbit Faunus walked away from Blake, and back toward the door. "Be ready." She told her, and Blake nodded. Velvet smiled at her and left the room, leaving Blake in there alone yet again.

* * *

Yang saw Ruby wave at her from their Uncle's car, and the blonde raced over to it, her face filled with joy. The front passenger door opened, and Yang quickly climbed in. She looked over her shoulder, and saw her two sisters grinning at her.

"I missed you two." Yang said, smiling at the other two, who smiled back.

"Me too! It's always so _weird_ without you here." Ruby exclaimed, trying and failing to hug her oldest sister.

"I found it rather nice actually." Skye spoke, still grinning, but both Ruby and Yang looked at her in surprise.

"Wha- How can you say that!" Ruby shouted as the car drove along the road. Skye laughed at the two, still grinning at them.

"I'm joking, Ruby. _Of course _I missed her." Skye replied happily, smiling at her blonde sister. "It'll be fun now the holidays are here." Skye told Ruby, who jumped up with joy.

"Yeah! Christmas! I can't wait. It'll be so, _so_ fun. Oh! Can Blake come over too, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby asked loudly, and the car drove onto the driveway. "Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we?" Ruby continued joyfully, bouncing up and down as she exited the car.

"If you want, Ruby. You'll have to ask her though." He told Ruby, and she stopped in her tracks.

"Oh. I don't know where she is?" Ruby spoke quietly, and Yang stood next to her.

"She's not been at school either." Yang told the others, and Ruby sighed sadly. "I'm sure she was just sick or something, like I was." Yang comforted Ruby, and she nodded whilst entering the house.

* * *

Ruby sighed, sitting on the sofa with her arms folded. Skye sat down next to her, smiling at the saddened girl. Ruby said nothing, looking away from her alabaster haired sister.

"Ruby. When we see Blake, we'll ask her, and I'm sure she'll want to come." Skye said, wrapping Ruby in a tight hug. "Now come on. Let's go _play_." Skye told Ruby, and dragged her from her seat, and into the garden.

"Ugh... I don't want to... I wanna sit down..." Ruby whined as Skye pulled her along, but this didn't stop the other girl. Skye poked the girl's side, and Ruby jumped. "Ah! No!" Ruby squealed, and Skye laughed. "Not funny." She murmured, looking away from Skye yet again.

"Ruby! Come on!" Yang shouted from outside, and Ruby looked at the door. "Come on!" Yang called again, and Ruby felt herself suddenly race outside, being tugged by Skye.

"It's not as fun here... There's no forest..." Ruby sighed, and Yang looked her in the eye as Skye shut the door behind them.

"Ruby, come on, it's still fun. Let's play something." Yang pleaded, and Ruby looked her in the eyes, and gave up.

"Fine. But _you're_ it!" Ruby exclaimed, poking Yang's nose before running away. Yang's eyes widened, and she grinned.

"Oh you little devil." Yang smiled, and chased after Ruby, and Skye watched from behind a table. Yang caught sight of Skye, and charged over to the white haired girl, who's eyes widened in surprise. "Come 'ere Skye! Come here!" Yang shouted, and Skye dashed from her hiding spot and past Ruby.

* * *

The three girls headed back inside after a good few hours of chasing each other in Uncle Qrow's large garden, and each one of them were out of breath, laughing joyfully.

"I _knew_ that would help." Skye told Ruby, who nodded with a grin on her face. Yang wrapped her arms around both of her sisters, grinning happily.

"Well girls." Uncle Qrow spoke up as he appeared from the living room. "I think it's time for you to get some sleep, it's already late, I want to make sure you wake up in the morning." He told them, and each of them let out an _'aww'_. "This is not up for discussion girls, time for bed. Come on, up the stairs." He carolled them, heading them up the stairs. After they quickly brushing their teeth, they ran into their shared bedroom. "Goodnight, you three." Qrow bid them goodnight, and shut the door, leaving the girls in the almost pitch black.

"Skye? Yang? Are you awake?" Ruby questioned, staring up at the ceiling. She heard rustling come from her left, and saw Yang sitting up in her bed.

"Ruby? What is it?" Yang asked tiredly, rubbing her eyes to look at Ruby.

"I just... I can't _wait_ till Christmas. It's gonna be our first Christmas on Vale." Ruby voiced joyfully, focusing on Yang. "It's gonna be so fun." Ruby said, and Yang nodded before lying back down, instantaneously letting out a short snore, which caused Ruby to giggle. "Night Yang. Night Skye." Ruby told them, and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Blake was sat in the cell, and perked up when she heard the door slide open slowly, and she saw Velvet walk into the room. Blake jumped to her feet, and Velvet gestured to her, and she left the room.

"Now. If we're lucky we should be able to get out of here without being seen. But if it comes to it, I'll use the Smoke Dust and we can get out of here. Hopefully for good." Velvet told Blake as they ran down the hallway, and up a large flight of stairs.

"How much further?" Blake whispered, and Velvet looked over her shoulder.

"Probably a few hundred metres and a few more flights of stairs, they didn't want this place found, so it's quite a few stories underground." She informed Blake, and they quickly climbed another flight, and Blake saw moonlight pouring in from a window.

"Nearly there." Velvet muttered, and she turned away from the door, toward a window. She jumped through it, shattering the glass, and Blake's eyes widened when she followed suit, and fell a story before rolling when she hit the floor. "Keep going. We're not away yet." Velvet informed Blake, still running, now along the pavement. "Come on, come on." The rabbit faunus muttered, and she turned a corner, with Blake following her carefully. "There!" Velvet exclaimed, and Blake saw a car sitting still next to a nearby building. The back doors flung open, and Velvet threw herself into it, and Blake followed. "Coco, go go go! Go go go!" The rabbit faunus shouted, and the car sped forward, zooming down the road.

"Whoa! What just happened? What's happening?" Blake questioned, and the girl driving the car looked back.

"We just rescued your sorry ass from the White Fang. You're welcome." The girl, Coco, spoke calmly as she sent the car flying down the road. Blake gripped the side, and Velvet laughed.

"Calm down. Coco knows how to drive." Velvet told her, and Blake looked at her in surprise.

"Are you sure this is legal!" Blake exclaimed as the car left the road, and Coco laughed happily.

"Of course not, but it's never stopped me." The girl grinned, laughing with Velvet as they raced out of the city, into the countryside. Blake only looked out of the wind-shield, her eyes wide, and Coco sighed. "Vel, wake her up please." She sighed, and Velvet looked over at Blake, taking a deep breath. She readied herself, and threw her hand across Blake's face, which caused Blake yowl in pain.

"What was that for?" She screamed in shock, rubbing her cheek. Velvet shrugged, grinning. "Where are we going?" She asked, and Coco leant back in her seat.

"To the hideout, where we take all the Faunus we rescue. We're what most people consider heroes, vigilantes is another word for it." Coco bragged as the car slid to a halt, and the doors popped open. Blake saw an extremely tall boy walking up to the car, and he leant down, looking into the vehicle.

"Coco, what took you so long?" He asked, and Coco shrugged.

"Dunno Yatsu, ask Vel, I was there on time, I waited for about five minutes longer than usual." Coco replied as she exited the car, and Velvet huffed.

"Well, why don't _you_ try breaking out of the White Fang's Vale HQ." She grumbled, playing around with the Dust vial. The tall boy saw Blake exit the car, and walked over to her.

"Hey, I'm Yatsuhashi. What's your name?" He greeted Blake kindly, and she replied quickly,

"Blake Belladonna." She told him, and he nodded before walking back over to Coco. "Wait, how old are you guys?" Blake called out to them, and Coco looked over.

"I'm fourteen. Yatsu here's fifteen, Vel's ten and still in school. And our fourth member, Fox, who's currently babysitting the little Fauni, is fourteen too." She informed Blake as they walked toward a large barn.

"Wait. If Velvet's still at school, where does she-" Blake was interrupted by Velvet speaking up.

"Go to school. South-West Vale, same as you. I'm a fourth year. You're a first year." Velvet told Blake, who nodded. "We, however, teach all the little ones here. We don't want to risk taking them back to Vale if the White Fang still want them." They opened the door, and saw a orange haired boy stood among several young children who were all sleeping soundly in beds.

"Wow, took you two long enough. I thought you'd be back a half an hour ago." The boy joked, walking over and wrapping Coco and Velvet in a tight hug. "Now, who's the new girl? What type of Faunus?" He asked, and Blake spoke up.

"Uh... Cat Faunus. I'm Blake." She greeted him, and he jumped in surprise.

"Oh. She's older than I expected." He muttered, and Blake looked at him weirdly. "Hey, I'm blind, you're a Faunus." He told her, folding his arms. Coco snorted before dragging Blake through the barn, over to an empty bed.

"This is your bed. You'll sleep here until you leave. If you have any complaints, go to Yatsu. Yatsu's the closest we have to a complaints department." Velvet told Blake, and Blake looked at it.

"I have a house in Vale, though. Why can't I stay there?" Blake muttered, and Velvet placed a hand on her shoulder.

"If the White Fang wanted you locked up in their HQ, then they'll likely check there since you've escaped. We'll make sure you're safe, when they've stopped looking you can go back." Coco told the raven haired Faunus girl, who sighed. "Look, if you don't want to stay here, you don't have to. But we just want to make sure the White Fang hurt as little people as possible." Coco continued, and Blake nodded.

"No, no. I understand. It's just... There are people in Vale who haven't seen me since I was... Taken by the White Fang, and I don't want them to worry." Blake told, and Velvet nodded slowly.

"If you know where they live I can tell them you're OK." Velvet suggested, but Blake sighed and shook her head.

"I never had the time to ask." She said sadly, now sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Well, get some sleep. You'll need it." Coco told Blake, and the black haired Faunus yawned before lying down. "Goodnight." Coco and Velvet said in unison as Blake fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Hey there. Volume II commences. Though not my strongest chapter I had to move the story along somehow, and this was a good way. Also I wanted a little bit of action for Blake's side of the story, so I changed Velvet a _little_ bit to what I had originally intended, so now her _entire__ team_ is here, hoorah! Also, on a completely unrelated note, I got Threezero's Ruby Rose figure on the 27th and it's _so_ awesome. Anyway, remember that Constructive Criticism is always Useful, Reviews are Welcomed, and Keep Moving Forward!**

**Stinger out!**


	27. New Rose Volume II Chapter II

**New Rose:**

**Volume II Chapter II:**

* * *

**One Day after Volume II Chapter I: 9th December 2005**

* * *

Blake yawned as she awoke, stretching her arms as she sat up in the small bed, and she quickly remembered where she was. She climbed out of the bed, and saw the door to the barn that she had been sleeping in wide open, and she shielded her eyes from the sunlight. Blake walked outside, squinting in the light, and she saw what looked like thirty children stood in three rows, with Coco pacing left and right in front of them.

"Today, Fox and Yatsu teaching you. Velvet and I are going out, and we'll be back late, but we'll be back tomorrow." Coco told them, and they all let out an 'aww'. Velvet spoke up from behind Coco, a sad smile on her face.

"Behave yourselves for them, OK." The rabbit-eared Faunus said, and all the kids nodded, and Velvet watched as Coco headed over to the car, and the older girl gestured for her to get in. "We've got to go now, bye guys." She waved, and jogged after her friend, climbing into the back of the car.

"Bye Coco, bye Velvet!" The kids exclaimed as the car drove away, waving at it vigorously. After it disappeared over the horizon, all eyes turned to Fox and Yatsuhashi, and Fox had a grin on his face.

"Alright." Fox started, still grinning, and the kids looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "So, today we're gonna play a game called '_King Fox_'." He spoke, and the children stared at him intently, waiting yet again. "The way this game is play is..." Fox slowly explained, and the children continued to listen, not taking their eyes off of him as he spoke. "And the first four of you to fetch me said item will get a point. The person with the most points at the end wins. If there is a tie, it's the first person to bring back the item. Got it?" He finished, and every child nodded, but stood still. "Find me... A needle." Fox told them, and they all dispersed instantly, scattering around the farm grounds in search of a needle.

"Why'd you get them to look for a _needle_?" Blake asked as she walked next to Fox, who grinned at her and chuckled lightly.

"It's a joke on the '_needle in a haystack_' thing. You know, I thought it was funny, personally." Fox answered, smiling to himself, and Blake shook her head.

"Well, is there anyway to leave. I... I _do_ want to go back to Vale." Blake told him, and Fox looked over to Yatsuhashi, who only shrugged in response.

"With Coco and Vel gone, no. We only have that car, unless you wanna drive to Vale in a tractor, which could take you hours." He replied, and Blake sighed in annoyance, kicking a strand of hay that had laid on the ground. "You know, they say they'll be back late. They won't, they just like to surprise the kids by being back '_early_'." Fox informed her with air quotes, grinning. "In fact, they'll probably be back in an hour or two, they're never longer than two hours, other than what they did to get you yesterday, lil' miss HQ captive." He joked as the three of them headed over to the small farmhouse, which likely housed their own beds. Fox pushed open the door, and Yatsuhashi ducked slightly to get through the door frame, and chuckled at the spectacle.

"Laugh, and I'll break you." The taller boy growled, but his voice held a friendly and joking tone, which caused Fox to laugh harder.

"Whatever you say, big guy, whatever you say." The orange haired boy responded, jumping away from a swipe. Fox grinned at Yatsuhashi, rolling into a combat stance, his hands curled into fists in front of him. "A duel, is it? OK, let's take it outside though." Fox spoke, and the two boys headed back out of the house, and Blake only stood there, her eyes wide, before she ran out after them. Blake saw the two almost two metres a part. "Three." Fox called out, and all the kids raced toward them. "Two." He continued counting down, and suddenly the children had made a large circle around where the two were, and Fox shouted out again. "One." He said, and the kids took several steps back. "Go!" He cried out finally, and they charged at each other. They quickly engaged in combat, throwing punches and kicks at each other. The children cheered, but Blake only watched with astonishment as the two attacked each other, dodging the strikes thrown at them by their opponent.

"Why're they doing this?" Blake asked a nearby Faunus, who looked over and up at her.

"Practising! They do it a lot!" The kid shouted over the noise, and Blake heard a heavy '_thwack_' as Fox's fist hit Yatsuhashi's palm. "Go Fox!" The child cried out happily, and Blake watched as the two continued to fight. The fight went on for several more minutes, with neither of the two gaining the upper hand during the time. The two appeared back at where they had started, breathing heavily.

"Draw?" Yatsuhashi suggested, and Fox nodded, and shook hands with his opponent, smiling at him.

"Now. Anyone find a needle yet?" Fox asked jokingly, and all the kids shot off again, searching the farm hastily. "That's gonna keep 'em for a while." Fox muttered to himself, and headed back over to the house yet again, grinning at Yatsuhashi. "Now what do we do? Fight, done. Distract the kids, done. What else..." Fox sighed, pausing for thought. "I don't know, Yatsu, you got anything?" Fox asked, and the taller boy shook his head.

* * *

Ruby sat in the garden, waiting for her two sisters to wake for the morning, and she heard a whistling noise come from the fence. She looked over, and saw a familiar blonde boy hanging with his arms over the tall wooden structure.

"Oh, hey Sun." Ruby greeted, and he waved at her from his hanging position. "What are you doing?" She questioned, and the blonde climbed over.

"Oh you know, the normal stuff." He replied as he walked over to her, a grin on his face. "Messin' around, bein' awesome." Sun said, still grinning at her. "So, where're your sisters?" He asked, and she pointed at the house, and he nodded in understanding.

"So, what are you doing over here?" She questioned him, and he shrugged, sitting down next to her. Ruby went to speak up again, but was cut off by the door opening, revealing Skye walking out, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Hey Skye!" Ruby called, and the alabaster haired girl waved, squinting in the morning sunlight.

"Morning." She groaned, and she nodded at Sun, who grinned and waved back at her. "I think Yang should be getting up soon..." She murmured, placing herself down tiredly on the chair near Ruby and Sun. After a few more minutes, the door slid open slowly, and Ruby and Skye's blonde sister walked outside, smiling at them.

"Morning you two, morning Sun." Yang addressed him, and he looked at her in surprise.

"What? No '_Sun, what're you doing here?_' or '_Get away from my sisters_'?" He questioned the other blonde, who shook her head in response. "OK then, I'm fine with that." Sun spoke, smiling happily. "So, what do you girls wan-" He began, but was cut off by the sound of an angry voice coming from the door.

"Sun Wukong! Who gave you permission to enter my household!" Qrow shouted, and the blonde Faunus looked him in the eyes, letting out a questionable '_uh he he_', rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Because whoever they are, they're a great person!" Qrow's tone changed instantaneously, and the four children's faces held looks of shock and confusion."What?" Qrow joked as he saw the looks, and laughed. "Listen, Sun." Qrow began, and grinned at the children. "If you ever wanna come over, just ask, seriously." He informed the boy, who nodded, and grinned back at the man.

"I would, but it's not my style." The Faunus child joked, and Qrow chuckled. "Ooh! I just remember something I saw on _the news_, which wasn't boring. Some business HQ was broken into last night, and a picture was caught of two escapees. From what you've told me, you _may_ recognise one of them." Sun told them vaguely, pulling a printed image out of his pocket, and showing the others. "One's clearly a Faunus, the bunny ears give it away. But I see a human, a certain girl with a black bow." Sun spoke, and Ruby bounced up and down happily.

"That's Blake, that's Blake!" She cheered, but Qrow peered at it.

"If that _is_ Blake, then I don't want you talking to someone who's breaking into a building, for whatever reason she had." Qrow told Ruby, who pouted at him, but the man stayed firm, and Ruby looked away sadly.

"But, from rumours I've heard, it's not a business HQ at all, that's all a ruse, and it's _really_ the HQ of the organisation known as the White Fang, which _used_ to be a Faunus equality group, but now they're just a Human and Faunus trafficking group." Sun told them confidently, and Qrow raised an eyebrow.

"And why would you know all this?" He questioned, and Sun shrugged.

"I did my homework. I get up _real_ early, and I managed to catch sight of this on the news. So I did a little searchin', found a few well-founded and well-proven theories and rumours, and voilà, we know where your friend's been for the last however long it's been since you last saw her." Sun finished, folding his arms and grinning at them. "Pretty cool, right?" He asked, and Qrow nodded slowly. "And _I_ think that this wasn't a break_in_, but a break_out_. That rabbit Faunus you see in the picture, is probably who got your friend out of there." The blonde boy suggested, and Ruby continued bouncing.

"Yay! I wonder where she is?" She questioned, and Sun only shrugged.

"No clue, that's the only image they showed. They could'a gone down town, they could even have left the city." He replied, and Ruby's face fell quickly.

"Don't worry Ruby, she'll know we're worrying about her." Yang comforted, wrapping her arm around the younger girl, who nodded.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Skye spoke up timidly, and Yang paused in thought.

"Um... I know! Let's play!" Yang thought, and her eyes lit up with glee as she shouted out.

* * *

**Hey there. On a completely and totally unrelated note, have you bought RWBY Grimm Eclipse, because I certainly have. It's awesome, by the way, you should buy it to, if you can. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of New Rose. Remember that Constructive Criticism is always Useful, Reviews are Welcomed, and Keep Moving Forward!**

**Stinger out!**


	28. New Rose Volume II Chapter III

**New Rose:**

**Volume II Chapter III:**

* * *

**Two Days after Volume II Chapter II: 11th December 2005**

* * *

The car rolled down the road, and Coco huffed from the driver's seat.

"This is why I only like coming here at night, there's never enough room to drive during the day." The eldest girl groaned, and Velvet chuckled from beside her.

"Well, this is how most people drive, Coco, now you're just following the law." Velvet responded, and Coco grumbled annoyedly in result of the comment. "Well, we're here. All of your stuff is in the bag. Clothes, food, drinks, your scroll." The rabbit-eared Faunus informed Blake, who nodded from the backseat, throwing the rucksack over her right shoulder. "Coco's, Fox's, Yatsu's and my own scroll numbers are own your scroll, so if you ever need anything, just call, OK." Velvet continued, and Blake smiled at her.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to Velvet." Blake replied as she climbed out of the car, and she waved at it as it started drive off, leaving her alone outside of her home, a small smile on her face. "Home sweet Home, and hopefully not ransacked." Blake muttered, pulling her house key from her pocket and unlocking the door, letting herself inside.

* * *

Qrow pulled his scroll out of his pocket, the object ringing and buzzing, and he saw an unknown number calling him. He looked at it in confusion, and answered it.

"Hello?" Qrow questioned, and a small voice spoke up.

"Um… It's Blake, I… I just wanted to call to… To tell all of you that I'm OK." She told him calmly, and he nodded to himself slowly.

"That's good to hear, Ruby's been very worried. In fact, I think I can pass you over to Ruby." He replied, and covered the scroll before shouting. "Ruby! Blake's on call for you!" The man called to her, and Ruby appeared at his feet, bouncing up and down, reaching for the object in his hand.

"Blake! Blake!" She shouted gleefully, jumping happily.

"Hey Ruby, how are you?" Blake replied, and Ruby grinned.

"Great! I'm _so_ excited for Christmas! Uncle Qrow put the Christmas Tree up a few days ago, and we helped put up the lights, it looks _really_ cool!" She exclaimed joyfully, and Blake let out a chuckle.

"That's great Ruby, do you… Would you mind passing me back to your Uncle, please?" Blake said, and Ruby nodded.

"K'! Uncle Qrow, she wants to talk with you." Ruby spoke, and went to give it back to him, and yelped as it almost fell from her hands.

"What is it, Blake?" The man questioned, and Blake coughed.

"Excuse me." She mumbled to herself. "I was… I was wondering if I could come over… For Christmas. I… I don't really get to celebrate it very much." The young girl told him. "So… I thought that you could… That you could come and pick me up, in your car. I'd… I'd walk but I don't know where you live." She murmured nervously, and Qrow chuckled.

"Of course. Send me directions to wherever you live, but make sure you ask your parents, I wouldn't want them on my back for, like, kidnapping or something. See ya' in a minute, kid." The raven-haired man joked, grinning, but Blake only chuckled sadly.

* * *

"Don't worry, they'll be fine with it." She spoke depressedly as she hung up, lying back on her sofa, staring at the wall, waiting for him to turn up. She waited for over half an hour, not moving from her position, until she heard a knock at her door, and she flew from her seat, over to the entrance. She peered through the eyehole, and saw Qrow stood there, looking over his shoulders. Blake smiled to herself, and she opened the door. "Hello." She greeted him, smiling politely at him.

"Hi Blake. The car's around the corner. Come on." Qrow told her, and she followed him out, but quickly locked her home's door behind her, looking up at it before heading off. "Here it is." He said, and gestured towards the car, and Blake heard a high pitch squeal.

"Bla~a~ake!" A voice exclaimed, and Blake felt a heavy object hit her at speed, knocking the air out of her lungs. "I missed you!" She heard, and looked down to see Ruby at her, the shorter girl wrapping her in a hug.

"I missed you too, Ruby. But let's get to your house, I want to surprise Yang and Skye." Blake grinned, and climbed into the car, with Ruby quickly following suit, and they drove off.

* * *

Jaune sat in his room, his legs swings from his top bunk, and he glanced up when he heard the door open. The blonde boy saw his twin sister enter the room, and waved at her.

"Hey Saffron." He said, waving slightly at her, and she smiled back at him.

"Hi Jaune." The girl replied, grinning at him. "Candie and Ciara are looking for you. Something about school." She told him, and his face fell.

"Oh, OK. Uh, tell 'em I'm in here." Jaune spoke, lying down on his bunk bed, staring up at the ceiling. The door closed quietly, and Jaune was left alone again. "Ugh… School." He muttered to himself in annoyance, and the door slammed open again.

"**JAUNE ARC**!" A voice shouted angrily, and Jaune jumped in surprise.

* * *

The car rolled up onto the drive, and Ruby shot out of it, appearing instantaneously at the door. She knocked several times on it, and waited for the other two to reach her. The door swung open, and Yang stood there, waving at Ruby and their Uncle, who had Blake hidden behind his legs. They went inside, and Skye appeared in the hallway door, waving at them.

"Hi." Ruby squeaked as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Hey Yang, Skye." Blake spoke up from behind Qrow, and she stepped sideways, revealing herself. "I'm back." She said, and Yang grinned.

"Hi! I'm glad you're here! Now we can _all_ celebrate Christmas!" Yang exclaimed, wrapping the two dark-haired girls in a tight hug. "It'll be really fun, won't it Skye? We got everything done now, too! There's the Christmas tree, the lights, the cool decorations! Now we just need presents under the Christmas tree, and we'll be _fully_ done!" Yang shouted, walking the two of the girls into the living room, with Skye walking in behind them. Blake's eyes widened when she finally saw the tree, the object reaching from the floor to the ceiling.

"Wow. That's a… That's a big tree." Blake spoke in awe, and the other three grinned at each other.

"Yeah. It took _ages_ to set up, but me, Skye and Ruby did it all by ourselves!" Yang responded proudly. "Now, let's go outside. I wanna play!" Yang cried out with joy, and they ran along, dragging Blake behind them.

* * *

**Hey there. I hope you have enjoyed the third chapter of New Rose Volume II. I so hyped to see Yang vs Mercury in Chapter 6 of Volume III. Anyway, Remember Constructive Criticism is always Useful, Reviews are Welcomed, and Keep Moving Forward!**

**Stinger out!**


	29. New Rose Volume II Chapter IV

**New Rose:**

**Volume II Chapter IV:**

* * *

**One Day after Volume II Chapter III: 12th December 2005**

* * *

Ruby yawned, sitting up, and looked around. She saw her two sisters lying next to her on the floor, and Blake sleeping soundly on the sofa. She stood herself up, and carefully climbed over her sisters, making sure not to disturb them.

"Ruby?" Skye asked, and Ruby stopped moving instantly, turning around.

"Yeah?" She replied, and her alabaster-haired sister sat up in her spot. Skye looked up at Blake, then down at Yang.

"What's the time?" Skye whispered, and Ruby shrugged in response. "Well, that's useful, thanks Ruby." She joked, and Ruby stuck her tongue out, walking out of the living room. The young girl skipped over to a group of three advent calendars, and quickly popped a chocolate out, and placed it in her mouth.

"Mmm." She sighed contentedly, smiling to herself. She heard light footsteps behind her, and Skye did the same thing, eating the small chocolate. "Do you think Uncle Qrow's up yet?" Ruby questioned, and Skye shrugged, still chewing her food.

"Morning you two." Blake said as she walked through the dining room, and Ruby jumped in surprise.

"Ah! Morning." The red-clad girl yelped, waving at Blake, before the girl disappeared down the hallway.

"I'm going to get dressed, Ruby." Skye informed her, walking away down the corridor, turning up the stairs.

* * *

Taiyang watched as Summer wrapped up a few Christmas presents, smiling.

"What're you grinning about, Tai?" Summer asked him, and Tai smiled at her.

"I just…. I can't wait to see them, Summer. It feels like it's been so long." He said happily, and Summer laughed.

"Well, it _has_ been almost three months." Summer told him, and he grinned. "And I can't wait to see them either, so come on, let's get everything ready." Summer finished, and stood up.

* * *

**Six Days Later: 20th December 2005**

* * *

Ruby bounced up and down on the sofa, her face alight with joy. Skye laughed as Ruby did so, and the red-clad girl stopped as a car horn sounded from outside.

"Mum! Dad!" She exclaimed, and disappeared, with a small pile of rose petals fluttering to the floor in her place. "You're here! You're here!" She continued as Summer and Taiyang walked in the door, clinging to her mother's leg.

"Hey, sweetie." Summer greeted her, ruffling her hair softly. "Let's go see the others." The woman said, and Ruby nodded vigorously. They walked in, and saw Skye and Yang waiting there happily for them, smiling at them. Hidden behind them, however, was a black-haired girl with a bow atop her head, smiling weakly and nervously at them too.

"Hey kids!" Tai exclaimed, pulling them all into a tight hug, spinning around with them. "How have you been? I'm sure you've been _great_!" He shouted jokingly, and Yang giggled.

"It's been _so_ much fun!" Yang replied, and laughed.

"Oh, and we met another girl, Blake." Skye informed, and Blake spoke up from the floor.

"H-H-Hi. I'm Blake B-B-Belladonna…" She said fearfully, waving slightly at them. "I've been staying here for a few days, and I'm going to have… I'm going to have Christmas here." She spoke, and Taiyang patter her head.

"Hi, I'm Taiyang, these kids' father." He told her, and Summer walked over to her, smiling down at her.

"And I'm Summer, their mother. It's nice to meet you Blake." She greeted, a kind smile on her face.

"Mum! Mum! It's almost Christmas!" Ruby cried in joy, and Summer laughed.

"Yes it is, my little Rose. Yes it is." Summer grinned, looking at Tai.

* * *

**Hi there, sorry for the very short chapter, but I couldn't think of what to write, especially with Christmas so soon around the corner, which brings me onto the next point. It's almost Christmas. In both Real Life and in New Rose. So, I hope you have enjoyed it so far, and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, even though it was very short, one of the shortest I've ever done. Anyway, Remember that Constructive Criticism is always Useful, Reviews are Welcomed, and Keep Moving Forward!**

**Stinger out!**


	30. New Rose Volume II Chapter V

**New Rose:**

**Volume II Chapter V:**

* * *

**Four Days after Volume II Chapter IV: 24th December 2005**

Tai tucked Ruby into '_bed_', smiling at her.

"Merry Christmas, Ruby." He smiled at the snoring girl, and left the four girls.

* * *

**One Day Later: 25th December 2005**

Ruby yawned, and sat up, looking around the room. Her eyes widened when saw four red sacks that bulged, almost overflowing with presents.

"Skye! Blake! Yang! Wake up! Santa's been!" Ruby shouted gleefully. Yang shot up, whilst the other two awoke slowly.

"Let's get Mum, Dad and Qrow!" Yang exclaimed, and disappeared out of the room, and heavy thumps running up the stairs could be heard. "Mum! Dad! Qrow!" Yang's voice shouted, muffled by the walls. "Santa's been!" The eldest girl shouted again, and Ruby dashed up the stairs after her sister.

"Yang, sweetie, calm down. I know it's exciting but other people could still be sleeping." Summer told Yang quietly, who nodded vigorously. The woman looked over, and saw Ruby beaming at her. "Good morning Ruby, remember to be quiet. We don't want to wake up any of the neighbours." Summer said to her daughter, who said nothing, only smiled and nodded before tugging on her mother's hand.

"Come on!" Ruby exclaimed quietly, and Summer looked at her. "Come _on_, presents!" The girl whined, and pouted with sadness.

"Alright. Yang, get the two boys up." Summer told her, and the blonde child nodded before running over to her father, who was lying in one of the other beds. Ruby dragged her mother down the stairs, and into the living room where Skye and Blake were sat.

"Mum, look!" Ruby exclaimed, pointing at sacks, and Summer smiled.

"Yes Ruby, that's amazing. Now, where're those boys?" Summer hummed, and Yang dashed in.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" The blonde child exclaimed. Taiyang walked in after, wrapping his arm over Summer's shoulder. "Look Dad, look!" The girl continued, and Tai laughed. Qrow trudged in slowly, looking around the room.

"Morning Qrow." Tai grinned, and the man glared at him with annoyance.

"Shut up and get the kids' presents open." Qrow growled, and Tai laughed again as Summer walked over to the four red objects with the girls. Ruby quickly turned hers over, tipping all of the objects that had been inside out onto the floor. Yang instantly did the same a few metres away. Skye paused, a large smiled on her face. She pulled the sack away before copying the other two. Blake looked at the object which had her name scrawled on it in confusion, walking over to it.

"What do I do with this?" She questioned, and Ruby and Yang's eyes widened.

"What!" The youngest girl exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "You open your presents! It's so fun!" Ruby told her, and Blake looked even more confused.

"I'm sorry, I don't follow." Blake replied, and Yang rolled her eyes.

"I'll help. You take your sack. Turn it over." Yang repeated to Blake's what she had to her own. "So the presents are out. Then you open them, and done." Yang gestured, and Blake nodded slowly.

"OK… I think I get it now." She said, sitting on the floor carefully. She pulled one over, gently tore the wrapper, and looked at it in confusion. "It's a… box?" She questioned, and Yang sighed.

"You open it!" Yang shouted, and Blake jumped before doing so.

"It's a ribbon." She said, and Ruby's eyes widened.

"Santa must have seen your bow, and got you another one!" Ruby exclaimed joyfully, and Skye laughed from her pile of presents. "Now you can wear a new one." Ruby continued. Blake looked at it, and up at everyone else.

"If you'll excuse me, I… I need to go to the toilet." She murmured, and dashed out of the living room quickly. The three children's eyes followed her as she left, and Summer looked over at Qrow, an eyebrow raised.

"What?" He questioned, and Summer jerked her head slightly toward the hallway door. "I don't know, she's not mine." He said, and Summer shook her head before heading after Blake.

"Blake!" She called. "Are you OK?" Summer asked, and heard the child speak up.

"Uh, yes. I'm fine, everything's normal." She spoke quickly, and Summer waited for a few seconds.

"Blake? What's wrong?" She asked again, and heard Blake jump noticeably in surprise.

"I- Nothing. Everything's fine. I'll be out in a minute." She affirmed, and Summer nodded before walking away.

"OK." Is all the woman said, her eyes narrowed.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

Ruby squealed with delight, looking out of the window as milky-white flakes of snow fell from the sky, her eyes wide with joy.

"Skye! Blake! Yang! It's snowing! It's snowing!" She shouted joyously, she heard heavy footsteps behind her, and her elder sister appeared next to her. Skye quickly followed, already wearing a thick coat.

"That was quick." Yang stated, and Skye shrugged.

"I am quick." Skye retorted sillily, grinning at Yang. Taiyang walked in, throwing a pair of coats at the other two girls.

"Um… Blake?" Ruby called, and the raven-haired girl poked her head around the corner of the living room door. "Are you coming to play in the snow?" Ruby asked, her eyes looking into the other girl's amber pools.

"I… I don't really have anything correct to wear…" Blake replied, and Ruby looked at the floor. "If you have anything extra… I'll come out, I promise." Blake continued after spotting the saddened look on the youngest girl's face.

"I'm sure Yang has things your size." Summer said as she walked in the room, and Blake looked over at her. "Come on, I'll get you something." The woman told the girl, who nodded. Summer exited yet again, this time with the young girl following her. Qrow burst out of the hallway, grinning at the girls.

"Alright! Who's ready for some fun?" He questioned, and Taiyang chuckled, but shook his head slowly.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

The four children giggled as they ran around in the snow, and Ruby threw a snowball at her Yang, who ducked under it, almost falling comically face first into the snow. She looked over at her attacker, a grin on her face as she unleashed snowy death upon the girl, throwing four snowballs at her youngest sister quickly. They hit the red-clad girl in the chest, sending her sprawling to the floor, before bursting into laughter as she started making a snow angel. Yang laughed too, before feeling a mound of snow hit her cheek, and she turned to face whoever had thrown it, only to see Blake waving meekly at her from the other side of the garden.

"Come 'ere you!" Yang shouted jokingly, grabbing two fistfulls of snow before charging at the younger girl, who's eyes widened before she dashed away. Skye walked over to Ruby, and lied down next to her.

"What do you want to do when you grow up?" Skye asked the child, who instantly stopped, and rolled to look at her.

"Huh?" Ruby said, and Skye sighed.

"What do you want to do when you grow up?" She asked again, and Ruby hummed.

"I wanna help people. Stop all the bad guys, and stop people from getting hurt. I wanna protect people like Yang, Dad and Mum do for us." She smiled, looking at Skye with bright eyes. "Like a superhero." The girl finished, and Skye giggled. "What do you wanna do?" Ruby repeated the question for Skye as a snowball flew over their heads.

"I… I think I want to sing. But I know I won't be able to." Skye sighed, looking up into the sky. "I don't know, really. I want to be me, forever." She smiled, and Ruby smiled too.

"Yeah. I want you to be you forever too, 'cause that means you'd be my sister forever!" Ruby exclaimed joyfully, leaping to her feet, and shaking off all the snow before looking down at her snow angel. "Perfect!" She shouted, and looked over at Qrow, who was stood at the house, leaning on the wall. "Look, Uncle Qrow, look!" She called, bouncing and pointing at the cleared area as Skye got to her feet.

"That's amazing Ruby." Taiyang said from behind her, causing the girl to jump in shock. "Oh, did I scare you?" He asked, and Ruby pouted before whining.

"Dad…" She said, and he laughed.

"Come on you four, and Qrow, let's get indoors. It's almost time for lunch." He said, and pulled them all inside.

* * *

**Hey there. It's back, and it's having Christmas almost one month late. It's New Rose everybody! Anyway, sorry for the chapter being so short. It may be longer than ones I've written for New Rose in the past, but having written longer ones recently, I felt as if this was _very_ short. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter of New Rose. Remember that Constructive Criticism is always useful, Reviews are welcomed, and Keep Moving Forward!**

**Stinger out!**


	31. New Rose Volume II Chapter VI

**New Rose:**

**Volume II Chapter VI: A New Year - A New Rose**

* * *

**SURPRISE BEGINNING A/N! Anyway. Look, a chapter title! A cheesy one too! I hope you have been enjoying what you've been reading of New Rose so far, and any other things of mine you've read too! But anyway, read along!**

* * *

**Six Days after Chapter V: 31st December 2005**

Pyrrha was sat on the sofa with her mother, watching as the time hit 23:55. Just like every year, they sat New Years Eve alone. It was one of the only days her mother would dare touch alcohol, and on this day, for reasons unknown to the red-headed child, her mother would drink copious amounts in under two hours. They waited, Pyrrha smiling with glee, whilst her mother's face was a mask of coldness, but would often crack to reveal sadness, and sometimes tears would trickle down the woman's cheeks. Pyrrha never questioned it, as it was all she'd ever seen her mother do on the day.

"Happy New Year, Mum!" Pyrrha said, elated. Her mother sighed, and smiled at her daughter

"Nearly. Nearly." She whispered, watching as the clock on the television ticked over to 23:56.

* * *

The Arc children sat with their parents as the clock ticked over to 23:56. Jaune's youngest sister, Rosa, was rolling around on the floor, giggling as she played with her toys. Next to the three year old was a girl with silver-grey hair, Selene-Elaina, giggling and laughing as she watched her younger sister. Next to Jaune were the two sisters he was closest to. His twin, Saffron. They were twins in almost every sense. They like mostly the same things, they had similar personalities, both were awkward around strangers. They knew each other as well as they knew themselves. Then there was the other sister, Azura, fondly nicknamed _'A.Z.'_ by the other Arc children old enough to do so. She was ever-cheerful, loud, and loved to play rough. Her sky-blue hair was cut short, falling down to her shoulders. Next was Brunella. Quiet, calm and collected, this brown haired child was the most different to the other Arcs, preferring silence and peacefulness over anything else.

"Azzy!" Rosa called from the floor to her elder, blue-haired sister. The final two Arc children were the other set of twins. Candide, who insisted on being called Candie rather than some _'old-fashioned'_ word, and Ciara-Eboni. They were polar opposites in colour. Candie's hair was long and a pale silvery-white, whilst Ciara kept it short, and her natural colour of black was the _exact _opposite to that of her twin. The Arc children, if seen in the streets together, would be thought to be unrelated. Their wild genetic differences seeming impossible, yet still natural. They were, however, a closely knit family. If one had a problem, it was a strict code of the children that they have the others help out. Jaune smiled as he watched the youngest of his seven sisters be rushed around the room in the arms of Azura as the clock struck 23:57.

* * *

Summer watched the children, who were chattering away to each other in the living room, and felt a hand place itself on her shoulder. She turned, and saw Qrow, a drunken grin plastered on his face.

"Hey Sum." He said, and she rolled her eyes as she spotted his custom bottle in his hand.

"Don't drink too much. You want to be able to get up in the morning tomorrow." Summer scolded him, and he shrugged.

"Whatever. Watch'a looking at?" He asked, and she smiled.

"That... Blanket, is it-" She began, and Qrow continued.

"Your grandma's cloak? Yeah, it is." He said, and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Where'd you find it, I thought I'd lost it?" She said, and he snorted heavily.

"If lost is another word for _'left it at my old apartment'_, then yeah, you lost it." He grinned, and she sent a light punch into his shoulder. "She's got really into the old Huntsmen and Huntresses thing lately, I thought it'd be cool if I told her how her great-grandma was one." The man said, and Summer laughed.

"Wow, she's becoming more like myself each day, isn't she?" Summer spoke, and he nodded.

"Yup. Where's Tai?" Qrow questioned, and Summer paused.

"With how much he's had to drink tonight. I'd say he's either getting changed after throwing up on his clothes, or throwing up down the toilet at this moment." She replied, and Qrow laughed again.

"Poor Tai, just not built for alcohol, is he?" The black-haired man said, and Summer nodded.

"Yes, though I doubt I'm any better suited." She said, and Qrow opened his mouth to reply, only to be cut off by Ruby cheering, with the words _'two minutes left'_ erupting from the living room, as the clock ticked over to 23:58.

* * *

Coco, Fox, Velvet and Yatsuhashi were all sat on a large sofa inside their house, watching small television as the time slowly turned.

"Another New Year, that means another year of successful heroism." Coco spoke pridefully, and Fox nodded. "And with this New Year, we'll get more people out of those White Fang trafficking rings, and into their freedom." She continued, and they all clinked glasses before taking gulps of liquid. Velvet laughed as Coco went to drink again, but missed, sending the liquid from her glass splattering all across the wooden floor. "Damn. Vel, help me clean up." She sighed, and Velvet quickly complied, and she left her seat. Velvet looked over her shoulder, and saw the clock change to 23:59.

* * *

Sun and Neptune were sat inside, watching with their parents as the seconds ticked down, awaiting the fireworks to launch. The four adults were chattering on the sofas whilst the two boys were sat on the floor, watching intently.

"Almost time!" The blond man shouted cheerfully, and the parents laughed. Sun shook his head at his dad's over exuberance, then covered his ears at the time ticked across to 00:00.

* * *

Blake smiled as they all cheered, watching as fireworks rose into the sky and burst into beautiful colours. She saw Ruby, whose head was on Yang's shoulder, her eyes barely open. Skye, having already fallen asleep, was resting on the sofa, and Yang continued shouting and cheering. Qrow walked in, and Blake felt him standing behind her. She turned, and saw the tall man looking down at her.

"Qrow." She spoke weakly, and he knelt down in front of her.

"Yes, kid, what is it?" He asked gently, and she took a deep breath.

"Would you mind if I... Stayed here for awhile longer?" She said, and he paused before leaning back.

"How long's that?" He countered, and she shrugged. "What about your parents?" He continued to questioned, and she sighed.

"They're not exactly around to question it." Is all she told him, and he nodded slowly, before coming to realisation.

"What happened to them?" He continued softly, walking her out of the living room.

"They... I've never met my father, he left my mother not long before I was born. I grew up with my mother until... She left, without warning, and without me. She never came back. I was only five." She said, and then wrapped her arms around his legs.

"OK, kiddo, you can stay. You can stay." He comforted as tears slid down her cheeks. "I'll just need another bed, and some more clothes, can't have you wearing that everyday." He spoke, and laughed. "Don't worry. I won't kick you out, and the others'll be happy too." He told her, and the clock changed to 00:01.

* * *

The white-haired girl sighed, staring out of the window, down onto the ice blue building, which seemed to glow in the moonlight. Light footsteps sounded behind her, and she turned to see another girl, taller than her, and she headed next to her.

"You miss her too, don't you?" The smaller girl asked, and the other one nodded slowly. "Why hasn't father got people to look for her?" She continued to ask, and the other girl looked at her feet.

"He believes that, since she left at night on Patch, that she... That she didn't make it. He says that an animal, or a... Or a Grimm got to her and... And killed her." She sniffed, and the other girl wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"She... She wouldn't let that happen. She's... She's too stubborn to let that happen." The smaller girl cried, and the other sighed.

"I hope so, I really hope so." She finished, staring out at the moon, it's shattered face seemingly mocking the position their family was in.

* * *

**Surprise, another Chapter already. I hope you have enjoyed it! And Happy (belated to the extreme) New Year! Remember that Constructive Criticism is always Useful, Reviews are Welcomed, and Keep Moving Forward!**

**Stinger out!**


	32. New Rose Volume II Chapter VII

**New Rose:**

**Volume II Chapter VII:**

* * *

**Five Days after Volume II Chapter VI: 5th January 2006**

* * *

Skye yawned, climbing tiredly out of bed, and shielded her eyes from the sunlight pouring in the window.

"You're finally up?" Yang's voice asked from the end of the hallway, and Skye groaned in annoyance. "Well come on, we've been up for almost two hours now." Yang continued, and Skye heard loud footsteps rush up the stairs, and saw Ruby stood there.

"Come on Lazy Butt!" Ruby exclaimed, grabbed Skye's hand and pulling her along the hallway and dragging her down the stairs. "You missed breakfast, we had pancakes!" Ruby shouted. "But I saved you one." Ruby told her proudly.

"Barely. You had to stop yourself from eating it three times." Blake spoke up from the table, and pouted.

"Aww, I thought you didn't see that." She whined jokingly, and Skye glared at her before sitting at the table, cutting a slice of her pancake and placing it in her mouth. "Pancakes are delicious though!" Ruby argued at Skye's annoyed face, but stopped as she saw the white haired girl place another slice in her mouth.

"Good morning Skye." Summer greeted as she walked out of the living room, and Skye turned her head, waving at the woman. "I hope you enjoy your breakfast." She told the girl, who smiled and nodded in thanks before finally finishing her second slice of the pancake.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

Ruby chased her eldest sister, laughing happily. Blake watched from the sidelines, smiling to herself. Skye jumped away as Ruby reached for her, causing the girl to miss by only a few centimetres. However, all three stopped moving when their father called out to them from inside the house.

"Ruby! Skye! Blake! Yang!" He called to them all, and the three sisters dashed inside, with Blake following slowly behind them. They walked in, and saw Taiyang with a bag on his back, and a suitcase in his hand, and Summer was stood only a few feet behind him.

"Dad?" Yang questioned, and he sighed.

"Girls, your mother and I have to leave now. Your uncle simply can't house seven people. We're going back to Patch." He told them, and Ruby's eyes began to water sadly.

"But, Mum…" Ruby murmured, and she wrapped her arms around her mother. "Don't go…" She said, and Summer knelt down in front of the girl.

"Ruby, you'll be OK. You won't be alone. Skye, Blake and Yang will be here, and so will you uncle Qrow. If you feel the need, then ask uncle Qrow if you can call us." She told Ruby, who sniffed and nodded. Summer then looked over at the other three. "The same goes for all of you." She said, and stood up, walking toward the front door. Tai followed suit, before the children copied, and followed them to the door.

"Goodbye. We love you." The blond man told his children, and headed toward a taxi, which Summer had already climbed in.

"Goodbye, Mr Xiao Long." Blake said formally, and Tai snorted.

"Blake, just call me Tai. Mr Xiao Long, _too_ formal." He said, and Blake nodded. He walked away, and waved at the children, who all waved back. Skye smiled as she did.

"Bye Dad." She murmured, smiling happily as the car drove away, and slowly but surely, the children headed back inside. First Blake, followed shortly by Yang.

"Skye, come inside." Ruby said as she entered the building, and Skye turned to face Ruby, her smile still on her face.

"OK Ruby." She said, and followed her inside, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

**What's this! Another chapter already! Blasphemy! But this was short, and I needed to progress the story, you know? Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this short chapter of New Rose. Remember that Constructive Criticism is always useful, Reviews are Welcomed, and Keep Moving Forward!**

**Stinger out!**


End file.
